Tale as old as Time
by ReesesInPieces
Summary: Kagome's journey has ended and found a new protector in her time. Now ten years later, she is pulled back. But it isn't her destiny to fight this enemy, her friend is through to the front lines of battle beside none other then Lord Sesshomaru. Can they survive long enough to find the answers they needed. (Note: I don't own the characters from Inuyasha)
1. Chapter 1

**A Tale as old as time**

 **{Chapter One}**

I breathed heavily attempting to slow my heart beat as I caught a glimpse of the god tree fighting back the sadness. It was the constant remainder of a past that was so far out of reach filling me with memories of the years I spent searching for jewel shards and around people that filled my life with love. It was ten long years ago that I was pulled from the past after the completion and destruction of the Shikon No Tama. I have mourned my comrades and tried for years to fit into a time that I no longer felt my own, there was only one person that kept me grounded.

I glanced away catching the sight of a tall woman my age with long wavy black hair with natural red tints clearly showing that was shining in the sunlight and flawless pale skin along with a toned figured that came from years of training. Just then she glanced my way showing me the dark green eyes that spoke endless volumes of knowledge and wisdom that could only be found from the path she walked. Yet the smile she gave me caused me to relax and forget the past in a moment. She just had that affect on people.

The woman was known to me as Ellie, to the world as United States Soldier Elessandria Galac daughter of United States General Daniel Galac. I met her eight years ago and had come to depend on her more then any other person I have met. My mother tired of my depression and finding that I had lost control of my powers that had grown greatly in the destruction of the Shikon sent me to Greece. It was on a shrine that the priest who could no longer held me control my powers told me of another that had come to him years before with powers unlike anything he had ever seen.

It took me months to track her down to the plains of Iran, where she had found a calling helping those injured in war and protecting people. I thought with everything I had learned of her she would be like Sango. Yet, what I found was my salvation. You see, she healed my heart and my mind while teaching me to control my powers in ways I never dreamed of. It was amazing knowing there was someone like me in my time and had a power even greater than mine. There were many moments that I had seen her fighting that I saw glimpses of a woman I knew only threw the stories of the priestess that created the Shikon.

She was way older then she appeared just like I was, I was twenty-eight looking like I was twenty. She looked near the same but, she was over forty years old. She had grown to become a soldier by the age of eighteen already with a medical degree. She became a legendary name among war, or at least her code name was, and held many skills that no one could content with. Then she suddenly resigned and disappeared. Only I knew that reason and where she was, I had been the only person to find her.

"Cold" I screamed suddenly getting pulled from my thoughts as freezing cold water was dropped over my head as the chime like laugh from my best friend rang out

"You weren't paying attention" She said through her laughing as I glared at her before giggling as well

She stopped laughing suddenly stilling completed staring off in the distance with a serious expression on her face. Confused I looked off in the direction frowning when I realized she was staring at the wellhouse.

"Something is in here" She whispered harshly stepping in front of me just as a bright light burst from the wellhouse causing me to stumble back it shock

"It's open" I whispered before smiling in realization and shouted "It's open"

"What is open?" She questioned glancing at me in confusion

I suddenly felt bad for not explaining to her my past as the familiar light wrapped around me and I felt the comfortable pull I hadn't felt in years. I glanced back taking in the confusion at the sight of the light wrapping around Ellie as well. Then the light blinded me before I could say anything, and I appeared at the bottom of the well looking up to see the blue sky.

I turned towards Ellie as she coughed and put a hand on her shoulder before beginning the climb up the well. I felt Ellie climbing up the well behind me as I climbed over the lip of the well and helped her over. She was breathing heavy looking around in complete confusion and I could tell from my own history that she was going to panic any moment now.

"Ellie, calm down" I whispered taking her hand and pulling her to the ground "Remember the stories I told you about the Shikon Miko?'

"Yeah" She choked out continuing to glance around before focusing on me

"That was me" I explained causing her to blink at me in complete disbelief

I begin to explain everything in detail to her as she started to calm down slowly getting use to the idea of her being in the past. I knew that she would adjust quickly, it was just who she was after all. After some time after I finished my story she stood and looked off in the direction of the village. I stood with a smile and a fluttering in my stomach showing my excitement at the thought of seeing those dear to me again.

As if sensing my feelings, Ellie smiled brightly and started walking towards the village. I got more nervous the closer we got to the village. After all it had been ten years, why if they forgotten about me? What if they didn't want to see me? What if everyone had moved on with their lives? What if they were dead? What if Inuyasha moved on?

"Stop Kagome" She said stopping me suddenly "There is no use worrying about things that may or may not have happened"

"Okay" I said calmly nodding slightly as I saw people moving about the village

We walked through the village that seemed larger that I remember but it had been ten years. As we approached Kaede's cottage a young woman stepped out dressed as a priestess. She paused looking at us with a strange look in her eyes.

"How can I help you?" She questioned with a guarded expression

"I am looking for Keade" I said softly wondering if she had taken an apprentice since I left and suddenly getting the feeling of dread at the deep look of sadness

"Forgive me, Keade passed many years ago" She said confirming my fears "How is it that you knew her?"

"She was dear to me" I said with tears in my eyes "What of Sango and Miroku?"

The young woman looked confused before replying "They left the village long ago" She responded "I have heard rumors of them assisting the western army"

"Sesshomaru?" I questioned in complete confusion of their choice as the woman nodded in confirmation

"Come, you may use my hut to rest for the night" She commented with a wave of her hand

"Thank you" I said still shifting through the information I had learned

"Anything for the Shikon Miko and her companion" She commented shocking me as she chuckled "Of course I remember the stories I was told growing up"

"Growing up" Ellie questioned suddenly "How much time has passed?"

"It has been thirty years since the Shikon was destroyed" She said taking all the air out of my lungs

I stood there in shock as my world spun drastically, thirty years? How could that be? I gasped out suddenly feeling my eyes fill with tears once more unable to believe this. I knew that the Shikon changed me, after all I had not aged a single day in ten years. I thought perhaps it was part of my powers because Ellie hasn't age since I have known her as well. There were too many unknowns in this world.

"calm yourself Kagome, leave the worries and questions till tomorrow" Ellie said softly

"Okay" I said softly following the priestess who introduced herself as Kari and Ellie into the hut

As we settled down into the hut Kari gave up some stew that she had prepared. She went on to explain that the village was safe and that there was protection provided by the west. She explains that two summers before a terrible enemy arose and that the west and east had united to fight against it. She described a dark army that had already destroyed the east and had repeatedly attacked the other lands. Apparently, times were dark and the lands we not safe for travel.

I fell to an uneasy rest that night and my dreams were filled with images of creatures as dark as the night. Ellie stayed at my side throughout the night calming me through it. I could feel her powers wrapping around me keeping the darkness at bay.

~Elessandria's Point of View~

There were a lot of things that I had seen throughout my years of traveling the world and helping those in needs while attempting to find out why I had these gifts. When Kagome found me, my life changed forever but never in a million years would I have thought that I would be dragged five hundred years in the past because of our friendship. My head spun with so many realizations. Fate had led Kagome to me and for some reason fate had dragged me into the past with her. The question ringing loudly in my mind, why? Why was I here?

Kagome let out a frightened gasp in her sleep and I expanded my aura twirling it around her calming her in her dreams. I knew tomorrow would bring more chaos and most likely more questions then answered. Tomorrow we would travel to the western lands through lands in a time tore by war. Tomorrow Kagome would be dragged by fate to her destiny and I would be forced to tag along, there is no other option for me and I wouldn't choose it if there were.

I sighed looking at Kagome shaking my head before allowing myself to fall to asleep. My dreams once again filled with images that I never dared to speak of aloud. Dreams of a woman that I had never met but somehow knew. She was always fighting, always wandering, always filled with pride. Dreams of a woman who held the same eyes of mine, dreams of a warrior before her time. I awoke in a gasp feeling the stillness of her death once again, the choice she had made that frightened me to my very core. It was always the same and never changed.

I looked at the woman that had taken over as Miko to the village after Kagome's friend perished. She would have the answers I needed to ensure that I could protect Kagome. I snapped my head suddenly sensing something at the edge of my senses, something darker than anything I had ever felt. I stood grabbing my sword and throwing a bow and quiver quickly on my back. I moved quietly used to being undetected towards the edge of the village in the direction of the darkness. The closer I got the more I realized what was coming, a unit of soldiers with a taint unlike anything else. I was like they were being taken over, like an oil and water situation in a soul.

I quickly threw up a barrier around the village just as one of the demons hit it screaming as it turned to ash. I shook off the shock at seeing it for the first time and focused on the force before me feeling the anger spread through them. As the villagers awoke in freight at the sounds I stepped from the barrier with my sword ready.

"Leave or die" I commanded seriously causing what I assume was the leader to laugh loudly "So be it"

I felt a strange calm overcome me, this is what I was trained for and designed for. I summoned my powers as the danced on my skin and blade, it felt so right. I stood still until the first wave neared me and swung allowing the powers to jump from the blade watching in awe as they turned to ash under so little power. I charged forward allowing the age-old dance of battle begin and all too easily sliced through the soldiers focusing on using the powers for the first time as they were meant to be used. As much as I have trained and healed with my powers, this felt like nothing I had ever done. I fought besides soldiers and yet this was me, the purest form of it.

An arrow flew hitting one of the demons behind me and I glanced to see Kagome and Kari ready to fight as well. I spun slamming my blade into the chest of the last demon besides the leader turning a few feet from him. The leader growled and charged while I wait until he was just close enough before spinning kicking him in the back causing him to stumble under the hit. I flipped back throwing punches before bringing my blade across his throat causing him to scream out clawing himself as he turned to ash.

"In all my days I have never known one to hold so much powers" Kari said seriously looking at me "None since Midoriko have come close"

"She's right" Kagome said softly looking around "I haven't ever seen anything like that, you moved so fast"

I sighed looking over to the raising sun "We must prepare to depart Kagome" I said seriously before looking at Kari "I will anchor the barrier so that it remains, but I have a feeling they were after us"

"Okay" Kagome said softly before taking off to the village and I approached the barrier to place sutras to anchor it in place

"Where will you go?" Kari questioned following me and I shook my head knowing it was better for everyone if she was not aware of that information "I understand"

"It is just better this way, once Kagome is ready we will leave and hopefully you will have no other problems" I explained seriously as the villagers gathered to thank us

Kagome smiled brightly at Kari as I took my bag from her hand placing it on my back. I nodded to Kari and waved to the villagers before stepping outside of the village. I wait patiently for Kagome to bid her farewells.

"Where are we going?" Kagome questioned softly as I looked off in the direction of the well

"First back to the well, I will go through and see if I can come back. If I can, then you will ensure the same. Then we will both get supplies we need and then come back to travel west where she heard your comrades were helping Lord Sesshomaru. We need to get weapons and food before we go anywhere"

"Clothes too" Kagome explained seriously causing me to shake my head

"Only a little bit, we need to find something that will help us blend in better here" I explained calmly knowing that we couldn't stand out too much

"True" Kagome said seriously "I guess I should be grateful for your few years as a soldier and the years you spent traveling in war torn areas"

I chuckled in agreement that at least that knowledge would help keep us safe. After confirming that both of us were able to still travel through the well we gathered everything we would need. A few outfits that were modest and easy to travel in. Food that would be easy to eat in a hurry that didn't require cooking, I would hunt when able. We gathered our bows that were both gifts from the priest in Greece and a sword that was older then I would have liked, but it would help until we could find something else. Of course, there were plenty of bath supplies for the both of us. I gathered a map from the area during this age and a compass to help with directions.

"Ready?" I questioned Kagome who was still upset over saying goodbye to her family after we agree we would not return through again until we had answers to ensure no one located and destroyed the well

"As I will ever be" Kagome mumbled taking a breath "Let's go"

"Okay" I said before walking us towards the deep woods already making the decision that it was safer to travel in the deep woods then the paths normally taken.


	2. Chapter 2

{Chapter Two}

I stopped on the overlook spreading my aura to sense anything that was hiding before us. I didn't expect any problems since we haven't found anything since arriving in the Western Lands. In the past two weeks of travel, there have been a few small problems that had to be taken care of. It was nothing they couldn't handle. I glanced at Kagome who sat down looking extremely tired, no doubt from the pace I had forced us to keep.

"Are you okay?" I questioned softly pulling out an apple from my pack taking a bite as Kagome nodded absentmindedly "Kagome"

Kagome glanced at me and sighed accepting an apple "I am just worried about everything, it's been thirty years. What if they don't want to see me again after all that time?" Kagome questioned softly

"I doubt that is the case, they would be relieved to see you have returned" I said honestly looking off into the distance "I would give anything to see those I have lost"

"I am glad you are with me" Kagome whispered causing me to smile softly in agreement

"No one better to drag with you" I said with a laugh before standing up "We need to continue"

Kagome chuckled shaking her head and followed at my side. I listened to her tell stories of her comrades as we walked at a little bit of a slower rate. I was fascinated by the tales learning about the comrades in greater understanding then I had before. I knew now why Inuyasha meant so much to her, she fell in love in war and I knew first hand how deep that love could be. I was hoping that everything would work out for her, Kagome deserved a happy ending to her story, she deserved true love.

Although, it worried me about the Kikyo and the fact that Inuyasha seemed to not be able to decide between them. I wondered if that has been resolved since she had been gone, I prayed we wouldn't be going there to find him happily mated to someone else. I couldn't protect her from that heart break and that realization killed me, I was her protector. I could always kill him or her, though Kagome would not take kindly to that. I paused hearing water in the distance and glanced at Kagome with a chuckle seeing that we both look unbelievably dirty compared to our normal appearance.

"We will stop ahead, I believe there is a pond near" I said with a bright smile "We can get a much need bath"

"Thank god" Kagome said brightly causing me to laugh "Wait, how can you tell there is a pond?"

"I can hear the water" I said tilting my head to the side "I focused my Ki on my ears, after a while it became normal and without thinking to use my powers this way just like I did for the way I became faster"

"I am always amazed at the way that you seem to use your Ki like demons do" Kagome said in amusement and I nodded in agreement

"Maybe it was the way they are meant to be used" I explained as Kagome looked at me in confusion "It is too natural to use them like this, the more I do it the stronger I become and that was before when I didn't even have a reason. Now that I have used them a few times, it's like it is changing me and absorbing into my body"

"It makes sense if I think about" Kagome said softly "You were the first person I met that used them like that"

"Maybe because I didn't grow up being taught that demons were bad and how to use my powers to fight them, I just taught myself what felt right" I explained honestly as we came to a clearing with a little pond "Perfect"

"I can't wait" Kagome said happily tossing her pack down and getting ready for a bath at that very moment

"Just let me set up barriers and I will join you" I explained with much amusement

"Hurry up" Kagome said placing a foot in the water "Oh! It's a hot spring"

I chuckled at the excitement in her voice as I readied sutras to protect us for the night and take some of the stress off. I managed to make the barrier hide away us from all potential prying eyes as well as our auras and smell. I stripped quickly grabbing some of the soap that Kari was kind enough to give us before we departed the village. Kagome laughed as I sighed loudly in relief as the hot water relaxed my extremely sore muscles.

"I have been thinking" Kagome said looking at me "I think that thirty years passed here because this was where we would have been needed most. I know that only ten years passed for us but we traveled back in time anyway so that wouldn't matter"

"I agree, I think it was only ten for you because you needed to meet me. I don't know why but It seems that fate wanted me here with you as well" I explained, and Kagome nodded "Maybe we can find answers to many questions, including why we haven't really aged"

"Hopefully" Kagome whispered quietly laughing when I splashed her hitting her in the face "We should wash the clothes as well"

"Yeah, I was dreading that" I said honestly as I breath in the fresh sent of lilac from my shampoo as I washed my hair "God this feels so good"

"I know" Kagome as before washing out her hair "You think you are going to stay with me when we find them?"

"Most likely, it's not like I know anyone here" I said as I ran conditioner through my hair "Besides, I am your protector now"

"True" Kagome said relieved "No one is a better protector"

After finishing the much need bath and the dreaded washing of the clothes we had worn, we readied for bed. I relaxed looking at the stars with a smile, I always loved when I could look at the stars without the city lights, but the sky here was breathtaking. I chuckled lightly hearing Kagome beginning to hum the familiar tune I had taught her years ago.

"You should sing" Kagome said softly as I shook my head at the request "Please"

"Not tonight" I said honestly "Not sure if the barrier will hide sounds"

"Okay" Kagome said reluctantly "I see your point"

"Rest" I commanded softly before tossing her sleeping bag at her "We leave early"

Kagome sighed and nodded as she put out her bag as I did the same. Kagome fell asleep quickly and I drifted asleep quick a bit later underneath the light of the stars. My dreams turned to a field that was all too familiar but without the battle as it shined. I smiled as glowing pink flowers appeared.

"You are quite powerful" A voice said causing me to jump and twirl to see the woman that had haunted my dreams "Forgive me"

"Who are you?" I questioned after a moment

"Midoriko" She said with a bright smile "I believe you have heard of me from your friend"

"How is this possible?" I questioned in confusion on why I was dreaming of this woman and why this felt so real

"It is real" She said with a chuckle "It a Ki dream, I have much to explain to you"

"Yeah?" I choked out in shock and confusion "Why?"

"You have wondered why you have been pulled back?" She questioned, and I nodded "You are sort of like my reincarnation"

"That is not possible" I said seriously "Your soul was in the jewel"

"Part of it was" She explained causing me to look at her confused "The creation of the jewel was an accident. I knew that I was about to die, and the thought of death frightened me. You see in that moment, I let fear consume me and it trapped part of my soul, that part, into the jewel with the demons instead of them being purified as they were meant to. That part of my soul was trapped in the jewel until Kagome destroyed it"

"Part of it?" I questioned thinking it over

"Indeed, part of it was in the jewel. The other part went back to the gods. I changed fate that day, I created quite the problem for the gods as did Kikyo when she failed her duty. Kagome was the resolution for that and she completed her task. She was always meant to return here just as you were" Midoriko explained much to my dismay as I caught on to the statement "The gods took the remaining part of my soul and added to it their essence, creating a very special soul that would hold the power to destroy the darkness that arose from the jewels creation and then released upon it's destruction"

"Wait, what do you mean created something different?" I questioned seriously

"Kagome is immortal because she bonded with the remaining power of the jewel, that power could not have been destroyed. You were born immortal" She explained causing me to gasp "You are more powerful then you can believe and more than I could have ever hoped to be. You are still growing into your power and in time you will change with it, you have done things that have even surprised the gods. I cannot provide all the answers, you are unknown even to the gods"

I frowned at that information, I held more power then the most powerful priestess to ever exist. I was created from the soul that created the most dangerous item I had ever heard of. I couldn't handle that much power, I couldn't handle the task before me. I was human and held weakness because of it, I could create the same item.

"No, you can't" Midoriko said softly drawing me out of my thoughts "You are much different from me, you have a will to assist others and a purity of heart that I never held. There are many differences between you and I as there were between Kikyo and Kagome. I have no doubt that you will forge a different path and not falter in anything that you face"

I glanced at her seriously "How can you be so sure?" I questioned calmly

"I have watched as you helped those in the villages torn by war, fought for those that could not fight for themselves, I watched you become an amazing soldier just to leave to live in war and make a difference few were ever able to. You are too pure to fear death in such a way needed to create another jewel" Midoriko explain "I have no doubt in your abilities to find a way to beat this darkness and restore balance.

"So, I will die?" I choked out realizing what this conversation meant "I am meant to die"

"That is not known, your fate is yours alone unfortunately and it means that I cannot tell you where this path will take you. I can only tell you that there is faith that you will achieve all that you are meant too and find the peace you have longed for in your heart" Midoriko said offering a kind and understanding smile "Just follow you heart as you have always done"

"What if I fail?" I questioned looking at her

"Then the darkness that the world faces now will consume it and demons will no longer exist" Midoriko said seriously

"The answer to saving demons is there enemy?" I questioned fighting my own amusement over the statement

"You are the answer to saving them, should you unlock your true self and stay true to your heart. Priestesses were not meant to be their enemy but their balance. The more the prejudice grew the weaker the lines became. You stated it correctly, the powers were always meant to be used as you have on instinct. Though I must admit that you are far more inventive in the way you have used your Ki"

"Thank you" I said with a blush of embarrassment

"You have a lot to think about, I shall leave you since dawn is approaching" Midoriko said touching my forehead with the palm of her hand as it glowed before fading from my sight

I awoke in a gasp my head spinning slightly from the information I had received. I took a few deep breaths to calm myself before walking over the pond and washed my face quickly enjoying the feel of my face being rid of the sweat. I sighed before standing to wake up Kagome who was like a little monster when she woke up. I raised my eyebrow and went about cleaning up the camp to repack our things. Kagome followed suit sluggishly as I took out a few breakfast bars for us to eat on the way.

"Here" I said handing one to Kagome and she looked at me opening the package pausing quickly as she stared at me in confusion

"What is that?" Kagome questioned pointing to my head "Since when do you have a marking on your face"

I blinked in confusion before taking over my compact mirror and gasped in shock noticing the picture three extremely three small green stars on my forehead. I frowned remembering what Midoriko did before she disappeared wondering why she had done this. What the hell did this symbol mean?

"I guess it wasn't just a dream" I mumbled before turning away from Kagome "Come on, we need to get heading out"

"What dream?" Kagome questioned hurrying to stay at my side causing me to sigh deeply

"It seems I have a Ki dream and a deep conversation with Midoriko last night. She departed leaving this fancy marking on my forehead" I explained hoping she would drop it

"WHAT?" Kagome shouted causing me to sigh deeply, apparently, she wouldn't be rest until I explained

As we continued the journey to the west I explained in detail what I had learned from Midoriko much to the shock of Kagome. She was amazed at the information that I was her reincarnation of sorts. She let me vent about my doubts and understood the weight of fate that was placed on my shoulders. I managed to change the subject to what to expect from the group upon arrival and learning about the different kinds of demons she had encountered the last time.


	3. Chapter 3

{Chapter Three}

I paused suddenly feeling something that made me what to shiver in fright. I looked off into the distance where we confirmed that the Western Palace was and from the sense that I had, they were currently engaged in battle. I have never sensed such darkness in my life. I looked at Kagome my face becoming a mask showing no emotion.

"Ready yourself, there is something happening at the palace" I informed her

I bolted forward pushing all the powers I could to move as fast as possible feeling Kagome doing the same but not as quickly. Within a few minutes I stopped suddenly on the tree line shock running through my body at the sight before me.

I had never seen anything anywhere close to that bloodshed before me. There were soldiers from the western palace fighting against many dark creatures. Some were transformed into huge animals, what Kagome explained were their true forms. The other demons that were tainted were huge and ugly but stronger then the ones from before.

"Stay here and shot your arrows" I explained to Kagome seriously before taking out my bow out

Kagome nodding in understanding as I shot an arrow at the forces from behind doing my best to ignore their shrieks as they turned to ash. Kagome fired after me taking out more as I closed in continuing to fire as long as I could. I took out my sword pushing my ki into it as I jumped stabbing one in the back turning it to ash saving one of the soldiers who looked at me in relief and nodded.

"They got in the palace" One of the soldiers from the gate shouted causing the male before me to look in that direction

"The princess" He said paling in realization and fighting to go off in that direction

I growled at the thought of a child being harmed allowing my control to release more of my powers. The enemy soldiers growled in pain and backed away as I rushed after him towards the palace. I slashed and killed as many of them as I could feeling Kagome still taking out a lot with her arrows. I ran through the broken part of the wall pausing seeing the soldier held up in battle as my blood ran cold at the sound of a girl screaming loudly.

"Go" He growled out seriously with stern eyes, and I nodded not needing to be told twice

I ran towards the screaming girl turning the corner to see a demon with red hair struggling to fight against three enemy soldiers as two held a girl that was struggling crying while one held her face threatening her. I took a breath thinking over the possible actions as quickly as I possibly could. I strung two arrows and released them. One went towards the demon on her left while the other went threw the one in front of her into the one on her right. I quickly readied two more as the screamed shooting again hitting two in front of the other soldier. The last one turned to me as I released another arrow.

The male demon hurried to the girl taking her into his arms being painfully gentle with her. I understand the look of love and relief in his eyes as he looked her over for injury. The princess was human and a teenager, I could sense from her soul how pure she was. An innocent child in my eyes and I was enraged knowing that she was the target of the attack. I threw up a barrier around them to ensure that no one would touch her again.

"A barrier" The demon questioned me with wide eyes and I nodded in confirmation

"Stay in the barrier until the battle ends, she was the target and must be protected" I commanded seriously waiting for his nod of confirmation seeing him relax holding her tightly

I turned around and quickly made my way back to the battle that was still raging, the enemy was unaware that their target was far from their grasp at this point and still acting as if she was captured. I smirked in rage feeling her powers response accordingly thinking only of protecting this palace further. The enemy sensed it as she surrounded her skin in ki pushing it to her weapon using more than she allowed before. Those closest to her snarled in anger as she let out a low growl in response.

"Your dead" I said coldly wanting nothing more than to see them turn to ash

The creatures snarled again as I felt Kagome and the soldier from earlier appear next to me at my sides. I smirked charging forward with no thought then to end this battle quickly. It was natural as I kept moving turning those that remained to ash along with Kagome. I paused only when I sensed the most powerful aura I had ever known and looked ahead to see a white dog the side snarling drop from the sky. I blinked at the red eyed dog in complete awe as green poison dropped from his mouth and paws destroyed all the enemies in his path. After that the battle was over in mere moments.

"Kagome" I heard a male shout feeling a powerful aura closing in on her

I was before in on instinct in a moment taking my sword back out to protect her if it was needed. I looked at the male that was with the Princess earlier as he stopped suddenly looking at me fearfully.

"Kagome" He whispered softly as Kagome gasped before me peaking behind my shoulder

"Shippo?" Kagome questioned looking over him causing him to smile tearfully with a nod of confirmation

I relaxed letting out a breath of relief knowing that he was one of her former comrades, we had at least found one of them. Kagome choked out a sob running forwarded jumping into his wide arms. I watched with a smile as he twirled her around both of their auras showing happiness and joy.

"Kagome" Shippo said softly setting her on her feet once more looking her over "I can't believe it is you, I never thought I would see you again"

"Oh god, look at how big you have gotten" Kagome said crying with a bright smile on her face "You aren't a little fox anymore"

"Yeah, I couldn't stay little forever" Shippo said sadly before looking at her in confusion "You still look the same, exactly how I recall you to be"

"Yeah, I know. I haven't really aged at all, but I will explain that later" Kagome said softly looking sadly at him in question

"And everyone else? Are they alive?" Kagome choked out fearing the answer and I feared for her, if any of them were dead it would break her

"They are away at battle, should be back soon if Lord Sesshomaru showing up here is any indication" Shippo explained softly knowing that she needed the answered "They will be happy to see you"

"Thank you" Kagome said wiping tears away "I missed you Shippo"

"I missed you too" Shippo said wrapping an arm around her as she remembered I was there and gasped looking at me

"Oh, Shippo meet my best friend and protector Ellie" Kagome said suddenly motioning to me as he looked me over

"You were the one that saved us back there" Shippo said as I nodded in confirmation "Thank you"

"No problem" I said shrugging my shoulder slightly "I wasn't going to let them harm either of you"

"Showed up just in time" Shippo said with a smile before looking in the direction behind me "Lord Sesshomaru"

I watched as he approached Lord Sesshomaru and the General from earlier. They were in deep in conversation, most like updates from battle, when he interrupted them. Sesshomaru looked over Kagome with concealed surprise nodding to Shippo before looking at me. I fought hard against my emotions when those deep golden eyes looked at me.

"Miko you have returned" He stated sternly in observation as Kagome nodded in confirmation "This Sesshomaru's brother will return to the palace in three days' time. You shall be provided a room in his wing with the others of his pack"

"Thank you Lord Sesshomaru" Kagome said trying to push back her fear, from the stories I understood her fear.

"It appears that this Sesshomaru owns you much for saving Rin as well as the others with your assistance in battle" He said reluctantly looking at me "This Sesshomaru will have a room made up for you in this one's wing"

"Lord Sesshomaru, it truly is not necessary. Surely, I can stay in Kagome's room if need be, I don't want to be owed anything for doing the right thing. I am sure you don't wish for me to be in your wing" I said as respectfully as I could causing him to frown slightly

"Don't worry, you will love your room. I stay in that wing as well. You can help ensure that Rin is protected should the need occur" Shippo said with a chuckle ending the conversation forcing my decision as Sesshomaru looked almost relieved

"Indeed" Sesshomaru mumbled looking thoughtful at the information

"Thank you Lord Sesshomaru for your generosity" I said softly with a smile bowing to him causing him to nod his head in response

I paused suddenly hearing feet fast approaching and was taken by surprise when the human girl from earlier hugged the demon lord before me. I couldn't help but blink in shock as he is patting her head gently. The girl pulled back smiling brightly as she looked from him to Shippo before Kagome drew me out of my thoughts.

"Rin?" Kagome said in shock looking at her with wide eyes

"Lady Kagome?" Rin said looking at her in shock before smiling brightly as Kagome smiled with tears in her eyes

I watched as Rin bolted forwards hugging Kagome tightly, the both with bright smiles and tearful eyes. They started laughing at each other causing me to smile in amusement. I tensed slightly as someone appeared at my side glancing and relaxing upon seeing that it was the general from before.

"You have my thanks Milady for saving my life" He said with a smile and I couldn't help but return it

"Elessandria" I responded to cause him to look at me confused "My name is Elessandria Galac or Ellie"

"Very well" He said before smirking at me bowing towards me in respect "My name is Juntao"

"It is nice to meet you officially General" I said with a bow of my own in amusement before Kagome's approach drew my attention

"Rin this is Elessandria" Kagome introduced happily, and I was taken by surprise as I was hugged tightly by the girl

"Thank you so much Lady Elessandria for saving my life" She said happily pulling away causing me to smile not knowing what to say in response

"That is just what she does" Kagome said with a chuckle of amusement "This is my protector and best friend"

"You always did need a permanent protection" Rin said seriously looking between the both of us

I shook my head at the statement as the others gave Kagome a pointed look knowing she needed protection more then anyone they had ever known. I smiled at the General bid farewell to no doubt look through the remains of the battle to assess the damage with Lord Sesshomaru who walked away without a word. I followed shortly after leaving Kagome, Rin, and Shippo to have some time alone to catch up a little bit.

"Lord Sesshomaru" I said softly approaching them causing him to glare at me "Forgive me if this is not appropriate and I don't mean to offend you, but I was wondering if it would be okay for me to put a barrier around the palace at least until the walls can be repaired"

"Do you doubt this Sesshomaru's ability to protect his own palace?" Sesshomaru growled out in anger causing me to flinch

"Not at all Lord Sesshomaru, you are far stronger than anyone I have ever met before and doubt will ever meet again" I said honestly causing him to relax while Juntao smirked at the statement "I am not one to accept anything for free, it would put my mind at ease to at least offer this as payment for you offering me a place to stay"

"Payment is not necessary, but you may put up the barrier" Lord Sesshomaru said looking at me strangely after a few moments of thought

"Thank you so much Lord Sesshomaru" I said with a bright smile "I really appreciate it"

I twirled around to place up the barrier hearing the general mumble that I was an interesting one and Lord Sesshomaru hum in agreement. I went about anchoring the barrier in multiple places, it took hours before I was satisfied that it would never fall and no one with intentions of harming anyone here could enter. I blinked when a maid name Rain appeared leading me to the room that had been assigned to me for my stay. The sight of the room completely shocked me to my core, it was the most beautiful room I had ever seen.

The room was large with soft colors throughout including lilac and light silver. The furniture was beautifully hand made with amazingly detailed flower designs. There was a large bed that was far more comfortable that I thought possible along with a wood desk, wardrobe, and a small table. There was large fire place with images of huge dogs twirling around it. There were a few cushions near it as an area to relax with company. There were two carved doors that lead to a balcony that overlooked the garden and a door that lead to a private bathing chamber.

The bathroom was beautifully done in a silver stone that had been polished to perfection with a huge heated bath that was way to big for one person, it was the size of a pool. I loved the natural yet polished feel of the chamber. Not wanting to wait at all, I immediately stripped slipping into the bath with a sigh of happiness. I found myself in love with the soaps and conditioners that were provided to me, demon soaps and conditioners were so much better than anything I had ever used.

After a while I wrapped myself in a towel going out of the room to the wardrobe. I blinked at the sight of what had to be the most expensive Kimonos I had ever seen as they were all made of silk and had designs that were more detailed than I thought possible. I frowned slightly knowing sooner or later I would have to wear them. I grabbed my pack picking out shorts and a tank top to sleep. I felt the barrier form around my room on instinct as I allow myself to rest after the stressful couple of days that had passed.


	4. Chapter 4

{Chapter Four}

I growled in frustration attempting again to tie the kimono properly, but it still looked a mess. It was truly the most beautiful thing I had ever worn, a light green kimono with a detailed white floral design that seemed to make my eyes look darker. The problem was that I had no experience with such things, we had dresses to wear not kimonos and even then, I barely worn them.

After three days here of avoiding wearing the insanely expensive clothes, I had no choice knowing that there was there was a meal that I had been summoned to. I wanted nothing more then to continue to hide as I had done since I got here. I spent most of my time in my room or outside the palace in the woods honing my skills. I had spent some time with Rin and Shippo, they were pleasant company and gave me a chance to see Kagome as well. For the most part I wanted to stay out of everyone's way.

I sighed giving up turning most likely looking complete disheveled at Kagome and Rin as they entered the room. I glared at Kagome as she started laughing at loud seeing me. I felt like pouting at having to do this for the hundredth time.

"I don't know how to put this on" I whispered feeling my cheeks heat up in embarrassment

"Please let me assist you Lady Elessandria" Rin said with a giggle as I sighed in relief

She smiled as she quickly rearranged the fabric of the kimono to lay properly and went about tying the belts with much skills. I watched her closely studying what she was doing having a feeling that I would have to do so more often. I had to be respectful of the Lord of the West while I stayed here, I just prayed that I wouldn't have to wear them at all time. At least this one was not heavy and thick, it did not suffocate me.

"You look beautiful Lady Elessandria" Rin said brightly stepping back from me causing me to blush looking over the outfit

"It's not really something I am comfortable with" I said honestly looking at her "This is all too much, I don't need or deserve any of this"

"Father has these made for you" Rin explained causing my eyes to widen in shock "I came up with the designs. He is having her make you fighting clothes as well after I explained to him that you are like Aunt Sango. He designed those and should be ready by tomorrow since they are harder to make then the Kimonos are"

"This is too much" I whispered in awe at the information "I don't know what to say at all"

"My Father expected that, however you assisted us and saved my life on top of many others" Rin said seriously "To not accept it would offend him"

"Shippo requested the same for me" Kagome said brightly running her hands over the kimono she was wearing "I rather enjoy being pampered"

"The Evening meal should be ready shortly, Father should be waiting for us" Rin explained calmly, and I sighed nodding in understanding

"Let me finish my hair quickly and then we will go there" I explained softly pulled out clips from my pack

"I could do that for you" Rin said happily, and Kagome laughed softly

"She actually enjoys doing her hair, she rarely lets anyone touch it" Kagome explained as Rin nodded in understand

I smiled as I quickly twisted my hair loosing clipping it drawing a few curls to fall freely around my face. This style shaped my face showing off my neck and drawing additional attention to my eyes. I thought for a moment and went for my mascara. I didn't like makeup that much but since I was dress up I knew that it would serve to make my eyes pop even more. I took a step back quickly looking in the mirror surprised at the image before me. I did look beautiful, the kimono hugged me perfectly bringing out the best features I held. I took a breath not quite feeling like myself before turning to them.

"Ready when you are" I said clapping my hands together with my discomfort showing clearly

I walked behind them taken by surprise as Kagome shouting bolting forward as soon as the doors opened. I settled seeing a Male pick Kagome up twirling her around as she cried into his shoulder. The male had to be Inuyasha. He looked very similar to Sesshomaru, wearing red and the ears confirmed the description she had once provided me. I watched and turned away feeling as if it was their private moment when they stared lovingly into their face.

Several minutes passed before they parted from each other and I watched as another woman who was crying watching them approach her. I knew that this had to be Sango, who had aged thirty years. I watched with interest as they hugged each other and the look on Sango's face, she still thought of Kagome as family. I was happy that Kagome had her and that she still cared about Kagome as a sister as Kagome did.

The next to approach her was a male who I could guess was Miroku. I could tell from his aura that he still held his powers. There was someone about him that seem trustworthy, but I watched to ensure that his pervert ways had changed at least. He seemed to be rather respectful as he talked with Kagome in a whispered and she nodded with tears in her eyes.

Letting Kagome have a few moments I approached Lord Sesshomaru who had his eyes on me the entire time since I had entered the room. I bowed deeply as careful as I could in the unfamiliar clothing as a sign of respect.

"My thanks Lord Sesshomaru for everything you have provided to me" I said honestly leaving my eyes on the floor

"Rise" Sesshomaru said and I was taken back by the softness in his voice "Be seated"

I followed his lead and sat across from Rin at his right-hand side as directed as the others all settled to sit. I watched Inuyasha for a moment as his eyes watched Kagome as if she would disappear, I couldn't imagine what he had gone through with her being gone so long. I looked at Sango and Miroku who look much older then the people from the story.

"Guys, this is Elessandria" Kagome said after a few moments "She came back from the future with me"

"She is the one you keep hearing about that saved Rin, Juntao, and myself among others the other day" Shippo excited with a grin causing me to flinch knowing that being known was not something I wanted

"It is nice to formally meet all of you, Kagome has told me a lot about each of you" I said honestly causing the others to smile

"How do you know her?" Sango questioned softly looking me in confusion and I smiled at her causing her to blush for staring

"After I was forced back to the future and the well wouldn't let me return, my powers went a little crazy and I held not control over them. I went to all sorts of temples and shires, but no one was really able to explain it. A priest in a different land told me of her. It took me awhile to track her down to the middle of nowhere and a lot of time to convince her, but she ended up helping me learn to control them again and work through some other issues. She quickly became a close friend and has protected me a lot" Kagome explained softly giving me a smile at the end

"How powerful are you?" Inuyasha questioned looking me over "You don't look like it"

"I assure you that looks can be deceiving" I said raising an eyebrow at him causing him to blush and look away from me in embarrassment

"I wouldn't miss with her" Kagome said elbowing him in the side "She hasn't even tapped into her potential and she is stronger than anyone I have met except for Sesshomaru. I can't even imagine how powerful she would be if she would embrace them entirely"

I frowned at the statement as all eyes turned on me including those of Lord Sesshomaru. I shrugged at the statement, I had reasons for me not wanting to explore my powers completely, after all I housed the same soul that created the Shikon No Tama

"I use them when I need to" I said honestly "I use them more then enough"

"Keh" Inuyasha said smirking at me "You are going to need them, Kagome had a habit of being kidnapped here"

"I know" I said with a laugh glancing at her "She sure keeps me on my toes"

"Hey" Kagome said offended with a blush before looking at them seriously "How did you all end up in the West instead of the village?"

I listened as they explained everything that had happened in the last thirty years. Sango and Miroku are now married with five children that are currently grown demon slayers fighting along the western army among Kohoku, Sango's younger brother. They joined the western army when the war started to help Lord Sesshomaru with everyone from the village. While the villagers remained with the ranks, Sango and Miroku were part of Inuyasha's pack and stayed in his wing of the palace.

Inuyasha after some time joined his brother in the palace accepting his place among the west. Apparently Sesshomaru put him through training in both politics, customs, and fighting. He had not attempted to move on from Kagome according to the others and often returned to the well in the forest to think of her. He had grown into a fine lord of the west as well and took quite well to the reformed lifestyle. It was not without struggle as Shippo explained quite a lot of amusing stories. The one thing that relieved me was that he learned to control his inner beast.

Shippo has went to an academy for foxes that trained him to use his powers and he joined Inuyasha in the west. The once kit had gone through Sesshomaru's extreme training and managed to gain his respect becoming the personnel guard of shorts to the Princess of the West. He had apparently always been a friend to Rin and they were joined at the hip. I could tell from the way that his eyes lingered on his that he held deep affection for the little lady in the making. I could tell there was something there for her as well. He was a good protector for her and I had no doubt that one day they would be more than that.

Rin was apparently not completely human anymore. She held demonic blood due to a bonding ceremony from an old talking tree, that one threw me for a loop. Sesshomaru has formally adopted her in all standards and extended her lifespan by slowing her aging. She wasn't a demon and she wasn't immortal, she just aged much slower. I could tell by the glancing towards that Fox that if they mated, she would be immortal, and that bond would keep her alive. I loved how vibrant the Little Lady was and after all she had been through, it was truly amazing.

Little information was provided on Sesshomaru, but not without attempts from Kagome. All we learned was he still was not mated or had any other children. He was still the ruler of the west and was on good standing with the other nations. I couldn't help but wonder if he ever took time for himself, if he ever dropped that guard that he kept in place so securely. He was strong, and I would be blind if I denied that he was attractive, most likely the most attractive male I had ever seen.

"Lady Kagome, were you sent back to assist with this enemy? Is there another shattered jewel for us to hunt?" Miroku questioned after everyone had finished eating and I knew it is something they were all thinking

"Kagome want always meant to return, she belongs here" I whispered feeling eyes on me as I stared at my tea with interest "She waited ten years, I am guessing to ensure she met me as well, but she was always meant to return here when she did"

"And you, Lady Elessandria?" Miroku questioned softly wondering how I had come with her

"I am meant to be here as well" I said honestly before sighing "I am unable to provide much information, all I know is my fate is tied to assisting with destroying this darkness"

"What do you mean?" Inuyasha questioned and Kagome placed a hand on her shoulder

"She was kind of thrown into this like I was before, she will tell you everything when she can. I assure each of you that there is no one more trustworthy then Ellie. She saved my life more times than I can count, she saves my soul. Just get to know her before you guys judge her please" Kagome pleaded seriously, and I smiled sadly at her

"Okay" Sango said giving a pointed look to everyone before smiling brightly at me "Welcome"

"Thank you" I said with a smile relaxing as did the other allowing conversation to continue on lighter topics.

After awhile of listening to the conversation I went back to my room and stood on my balcony staring at the stars in the sky wondering where I went from here. I knew that if permitted, I would gladly help the west defeat this enemy and protect Kagome's happiness. Afterall, this is the enemy that Midoriko spoke of and that I was the weapon to weld to take them down. I hated that realization, I had been a warrior and turned from that path to help others. Yes, I fought still and protected when I needed to, but I loved helping people above all. I was a soldier and a doctor from another time with powers that were unknown to not only me but the gods above. Everything was unknown, everything could be lost including my own life.

I sighed pushing the thoughts aside before looking at the garden surprised to see Sesshomaru there. I watched as he picked a single flower and a small smile on his lips almost took my breath away. He turned towards me with his face back to the mask he always worn but warmth shining his eyes. I smiled and bowed my head to bid goodnight before glancing at the stars one more time before heading to bed. That night I went to sleep dreaming of the deep pools of gold that seemed to speak volumes if I ever learn what they said.


	5. Chapter 5

{Chapter Five}

I awoke up stretching out looking to see the sky colors beginning to change as the sunrise began. I smiled as a soft knock was heard and I opened the door after putting on a robe finding Jobe on the other side. The Shadow demon had become a quick friend and was the head of the kitchen, he made it a habit after my first morning here a week ago of bringing me a morning cup of tea. I functioned on caffeine and it was only natural the first thing I did was find a source of it.

"Thank you so much Jobe" I said smelling the cup and sighing "Caffeine is heaven"

"Of course, Lady Elessandria" He said softly before chuckling "Go watch the sunrise, I shall go prepare the morning meal"

"Okay, thank you again" I said happily taking a sip of heaven in a cup

I slowly drank the cup of hot tea while relaxing watching as the sky came alive with color as the sun rose. I always enjoyed watching the sunrise and sunset, it was a habit I picked up from my days as a soldier. I happily went back in and changed into one of the training outfits that had been made for me dropping off the empty cup before heading out for a ten-mile run as I did every single morning. I was on my way to the training grounds when Rain appeared before me.

"Lord Sesshomaru has requested to see you in study Lady Elessandria" Rain said with a bow and I nodded in understanding

"Please led the way" I directed never being there before slightly nervous at why I was being summoned there now

Rain stopped outside the door and I swallowed thickly before knocking softly. I entered after I heard his barked command and paused in confusion seeing that Juntao was there as well.

"You requested to see me Lord Sesshomaru" I said softly, and he nodded motioning for me to sit across from him

"This Sesshomaru would like to offer that you become an official ally of the west" Sesshomaru stated across from me

"Perhaps, I would like to know what it is that it expected of me" I said honestly knowing I would fight either way, but if I was fighting under the western lands then there were sure to be conditions

"You would pledge to the West and follow the laws of this land" Sesshomaru explained looking at me hard "You would respect this Sesshomaru"

"Have I disrespected you unknowingly Lord Sesshomaru?" I questioned seriously trying to think on how I could have done so

"You have yet to offend this Sesshomaru" He said impassively, and I nodded in relief

"I shall attempt not to Lord Sesshomaru" I said honestly before sighing deeply "I will do what is needed of me, it is not the first time I have fought for a country. I will learn the customs to the best of my abilities, but I am not of the west. I can ensure that I will protect them either way consider that Kagome's happiness is very important to me. I have learned many things and will offer everything freely to the west" I said seriously before pausing and looking at him hard

"Then you shall be an ally to the west" Juntao said with a smile and I nodded in agreement

"Yes, I will help the West either way" I said honestly before pausing "However, there are some clarifications you need to be made of before I agree to be an ally to the west"

"Very well" Sesshomaru said with what sounded like disappointment

"As you are aware I am not from here and have a much different background then most, even Kagome. Where I am from Freedom is provided not earned and is something I need to survive. I have strong core values that I will not allow anyone to compromise and have a code of honor that I will not betray. I will do my best to listen and understand what is being asked of me, but there may be times that I don't understand or cannot do. In those situations, I will not act out by yelling or screaming since it is not in my nature, but I will question those commands. Sometimes I will not be able to blindly follow or will have to refuse something you attempt to command of me" I explained seriously willing them to understand

"This Sesshomaru understands there is much different about you compared to that of females in this time" Sesshomaru replied and I could have sworn there was amusement in his eyes "This one shall attempt to avoid such commands and shall discuss it with you should the need arise"

"Thank you Lord Sesshomaru, then I will gladly become an official ally to you Lord Sesshomaru" I said in relief as he motioned to his General

"This is for you" Juntao said with a smirk handing me a large box much to my confusion

I gasped in awe as I opened the box seeing a battle outfit for me. I gently pulled the plated armor out of the both amazing at the detail and how light weight it was. The symbol was the three stars on my forehead showing clearly and I ran my fingers over the image in awe.

"It is made of demon bone and is stronger than any armor you had ever had before" Juntao explained with a smile

I nodded setting it aside gasping at the beauty of the actual clothes. The design was like Lord Sesshomaru's but silver and green that matched the color of my eyes. The symbol of the west was on the shoulder showing me an ally of the Western Lands. There were boots that were like the camo boots from my days as a soldier but no where near as heavy. I wouldn't even want to fight in this outfit since it was so beautiful

"Thank you Lord Sesshomaru, this is…" I whispered in awe choking back emotion looking into those golden eyes that softened slightly and he nodded in acknowledgement

"You didn't need to do this, Lord Sesshomaru you have already done more than I could ever repay" I said honestly overwhelmed by everything

"This Sesshomaru does not expect payment, you are a worthy Ally and shall be treated as such" He explained causing me to smile softly at the statement

"I shall do my best not to disappoint you" I said honestly placing the items back in the box

"You are trained in battle?" He questioned seriously, and I nodded in confirmation "What form of training have you received?"

"Things available in this era, Archery and Swordsmanship" I explained thinking on it "On top of being a soldier I also grew up surrounded by soldiers since my dad is a general. I was taught pretty young about all the strategies of war such as tracking, infatuation, defense, and linguistics on top of many others"

"Linguistics?" Juntao questioned in confusion and I sighed

"I can read and write many languages. Linguistics is identifying messages and decoding them as well as seeing if something is forged by someone with the attempt to mislead. There are many things to it. I learned Hostage negotiations from it as well, that is talking with someone to get the release of the captives or holding them off till rescue is possible" I explained as best as I could

"How many Languages?" Sesshomaru questioned with interest showing in his eyes

"12" I said with a shrug of my shoulders "I am a quick study"

"Impressive" Juntao said with wide eyes "Are all females so educated?"

"No" I said chuckling shaking my head "I just love learning as much as I possibly could. I have done nothing but itch to read everything in this room since I walked in here"

"You are more than welcome as long as this Sesshomaru is in here as well" Sesshomaru offered and I almost squealed in delight

"Are you sure?" I questioned, and he nodded in confirmation "Thank you"

I was delighted looking at the thousands of books in the study that I had inched to get my hands on since I walked in here. I itched to immediately begin reading as Rin walked into the room smiling brightly at me.

"There you are" Rin said happily almost skipping towards me

"We were just about to depart to allow Lord Sesshomaru to return to work" Juntao said behind me making me jump in surprise not having felt him move

"Has anyone given you both a tour yet?" Rin questioned happily as I shook my head in denial "Please allow me to show you the Palace"

I smiled as I took the arm that she offered me trying to figure out how to carry the box as well when Sesshomaru's voice rang out surprising me

"This Sesshomaru will have it brought to your room" Sesshomaru said causing me to tilt my head to the side in confusion

"You can't read my mind, can you?" I questioned seriously causing him to smirk at me

"Something you don't want this Sesshomaru to hear?" He questioned in a rare show of emotion causing me to blush

Rin giggled and pulled me out of the study quickly as I starred at Sesshomaru with wide eyes in complete shock. I hadn't known him that well, but he didn't appear to be someone that openly joked with anyone. I followed as she walked me around the palace for a few hours telling me stories and asking me questions about my childhood. The palace was truly the most marvelous place I had ever been before, so detailed and unique. I smiled at the others as Rin led me to the gardens where they were relaxing.

"You should see the new battle outfit I just received as Ally to the west Kagome" I said in awe remembering it "I haven't ever seen anything like it"

"You know Lord Sesshomaru is a lot different then I remember him being" Kagome said softly to the others "He was still pretty cold when I left"

"Rin changed him" Inuyasha said softly before messing with the hair on her head "After I moved here it took a while to understand him, but she always did and still does understand him better than anyone else"

"Father was always this way, he is a lord" Rin explains with a bright smile "You just have to be able to understand him"

"He hides behind a mask, but his eyes show his emotion if you look past the mask" I said in understanding, my father was the same way and I could read his eyes without a major problem

"You understand?" Rin questioned happily, and I nodded in confirmation "This is good"

I blinked in confusion as Shippo smiled brightly "Indeed" Shippo relied before looking at me "He has changed, he has grown at lot with everything. He now has a pack on top of the West, it took some time for him to accept. He isn't as harsh as he uses to be"

"From the way Kagome described him, I thought he was the beast" I said in amusement as Kagome laughed loudly confusing everyone else

"You know that makes sense" Kagome said giggling looking at me "but like the beast there is more to him then meets the eye. I never expected him to be so nice to you"

"Oh, he has a reason" Inuyasha said with a smirk causing me to look at him in confusion before Shippo hit him in the head "Ow, what was that for runt?"

"I understand that he is repaying me for saving Rin, even if I think that everything he has done is way more than I can expect of him" I said honestly before turning to Rin "I think I am actually going to take him up on his offer to read"

"Very well, do you need help finding your way back?" Rin questioned brightly, and I shook my head knowing my way around now "I shall see you later then Lady Elessandria"

"Thanks, and Rin, it is just Ellie" I said causing her to nod in understanding before I twirl around to go back to the study

"Inuyasha" Rin said behind me "Father would be upset if you interfere"

I blinked continuing my way to the study in confusion at the statement, interfere with what? I didn't like secrets or things being hidden from me. One of the main reasons I stopped fighting for my country was the shadow of doubt I had when I wasn't given all the information and innocent people were harmed because of it. I sighed continuing to the study pushing the thoughts aside knowing that there was nothing I could do about it now. I was looking forward to reading and maybe learning about some demon customs.


	6. Chapter 6

{Chapter Six}

~Sesshomaru's Point of View~

I sighed looking over the update of the situation in the North trying to keep my mind from wondering to the newest ally of the west. The woman had been on my mind constantly since I first saw her in battle. My fascination only grew when I learn of her actions to save my daughter, General, and the kit. When approached after the battle requesting to place up the barrier, I was shocked that she wouldn't just receive anything without providing something in return. She was respectable on top of being a warrior.

I had provided her the Kimonos at Rin's request and I chose to do the rest because I wished to do so, nothing more. I couldn't deny that she was attractive, even compared to demoness standards. Something that my brother had notice as I took a breath to steady myself when she walked into the dining chamber looking like an angel that dropped down from the heavens. I couldn't deny that the attraction that I felt towards her or the respect that she had managed to earn in the short period of time. I listened to the stories that Kagome told of her with fascination, the more I learned the more I needed to know.

"Come in" I commanded hearing a soft knock on the door and fought to hide surprise seeing Elessandria come through the study door

"Is it still okay for me to read?" She questioned softly, and I nodded in confirmation causing her to smile

I was taken back at how easy she was to please for the thousandth time and fought the urge to chuckle as she skipped over to the book shelve. It was hard to believe this woman was the same one I felt power from that rivaled my own. As a demon, it would be impossible to deny how strong she was and to find out she still hadn't reached her potential was hard to believe. It was an easy choice to want her as an ally to the West.

I watched as she made her selection moving to sit on the cushions near me. I breathed in the scent of honeysuckle and lilac, a beautiful scent by all accounts and one that affected me in ways I did not comprehend. The gifts had been nothing compared to what most would expect from a lord, yet she showed so much joy over small things that most would scoff at. It was a pleasant to see every emotion show on her face as she saw the gear that was provided to her upon accepting being an ally to the west. I took joy from providing for her, though I did not understand why.

"I could help if you want" She stated drawing my attention back to her seeing her motion to the papers "Sort them to matter of importance if you wish"

"You have been trained to do such?" I questioned in surprise, I have a feeling that she will continue to surprise me

"Sort of, my dad was a General and I helped him all the time with the paperwork aspect" She explained, and I nodded in understanding

"Very well" I said honestly relieved that she may assist

"Thank you" She said offering another smile that caused my lips to twitch to return one

I nodded as she took the papers from the desk and I was once again fascinated at how happy the simplest of things made her happy. I blinked in confusion as she began reading through the papers quicker then I have seen anyone ever read sorting them into three piles. She paused looking at me suddenly and tilted her head to the side in question.

"Forgive this Sesshomaru, you are capable of reading that quickly?" I questioned curiously, and she nodded with a blush "Hm"

I turned back to the status report thinking over that information. It was truly remarkable the knowledge she appeared to have, she was truly an asset to the West. I continued going through the reports that she had placed on my desk surprised to find that indeed they were important and more urgent. It made it easier to ensure these tasks were completed quickly and resolutions were made in a timely matter. Juntao was just as surprised as I had been when he learned of the system that she was coming up with.

"Milord" A kitchen maid said bowing bringing forth lunch pausing seeing Elessandria "Forgive me Lord Sesshomaru, I was unaware you had company"

"Lady Elessandria is assisting this Sesshomaru and shall require a meal as well" I commanded seriously

"I could join the others Lord Sesshomaru" Elessandria said softly with a blush

"It is no problem; the meal will be brought here" I said honestly not wishing to be departed of her company yet "There is still much for you to finish"

"Okay, thank you Lord Sesshomaru" She said happily before returning to the papers in her hand

I motioned to the shock maid in the study to hurry to retrieve her meal for lunch and she bowed before leaving quickly. She returned a few moments later and Elessandria was delighted much to the surprise of the maid. I watched for a moment as she ate focusing on the papers without any trouble and I was taken back at how natural she was at handling the duties of paperwork for the West. She had commented and assisted while leading her ear while we discussed the high priorities. She was quite helpful and had known quite a lot of what to expect or what was needed. It was an interesting aspect because I had never known any female able to handle such responsibilities.

I had long since accepted that not all humans are the same and some were quite respectable. The demon slayer and the monk had been a member of the western pack for decades and were honest humans. Rin had caused the biggest change, she was first my ward and has long since been my daughter. I took joy in watching her grow and remain the same child that once followed me through the lands. There were quite a lot of similarities between the woman and my daughter, yet I did not think of this woman as my daughter. I did not know what to think of her or what to make of it, all I knew was I was comforted from her presence.

I nodded in thanks as she placed the second pile of papers on my desk and listened as she explained that they were priority but not High priority. These could wait a few days if needed and that it would be helpful to make a schedule for tasks like these and the low priorities that were meant to come next. I was amazed at her knowledge and relieved slightly that this had indeed meant that it was more organized then just attempting to get everything done at once. Most people wouldn't just offer their services without expecting anything in return and most woman preferred to be in the shadows, yet she didn't even appear to realize she was the center of it.

Since her arrival in battle her name had spread quite quickly through his palace and he didn't doubt that it would soon spread throughout his lands. Most were rather accepting hearing of how she assisted in battle without even being aware of whom she was assisting, the warrior Miko that had allied with the West. The few that would be against the human being allied with the west were aware of how he responded to such actions as to threaten someone he protected. She was of course unaware that the actions and naming her as his ally, meant that she was his to protect as well and she answered to only him.

Most of the palace were already beginning to be made aware of how polite and pleasant the woman was. The skills in battle she possessed were known from her appearance and the males had quickly taken notice as he had of her almost unrivaled beauty that only paled to the brightness she seemed to surround herself with. She held nothing but a bright smile and a happy demeanor with everything she had encountered. He had not doubt that she would take the palace by storm and he understood should he push her that there was going to be chaos. He could see that in her eyes when she explained that she would not bend or turn away from her values should he ever request her to do so.

The fire in her eyes when she stated that caused him to shiver as it burned into his mind and caused an unexpected reaction. If it wasn't for his sense of smell he would swear they were two different individuals, both of which were pleasantly surprising and worthy to know. From the conversations with Kagome, he understood Elessandria held a fire should she be tested that according to her best friend rivaled the strongest of storms. I didn't doubt for one moment that it would be delightful to cause such a reaction.

"Lord Sesshomaru" She whispered looking up from the history of the western lands that she had taken up reading

"Hm" I acknowledged showing that I was listening

"How did they know that you were away from the palace?" She questioned, and my head snapped up to hers "I know it isn't my place, but it has bothered me. They knew you and the rest of your pack was gone"

"This Sesshomaru's forces were engaged in battle at the border and were on the way back" I explained as she frowned "You have more concerns?"

"Forgive me, I am sure it is nothing" She whispered before attempting to return to the book, I respected her instincts

"Explain it to this Sesshomaru" I said seriously, and she sighed looking at me

"It's just how did they know when and even where to attack?" She mumbled in her thoughts "It's like they knew that was the weaker part of the wall. They didn't search for Rin, there were plenty of people in the palace and yet they went straight for her. Only a few actually entered the palace while the rest were like a distraction"

I was stunned in realization that she was correct in her thoughts, they couldn't have located Rin unless someone had told them her patterns or the weaker part of the wall. I looked at her seriously and nodded in confirmation that I understand her concerns.

"I hate to say this Lord Sesshomaru, but I believe you have a spy in your palace" She explained softly not wishing to offend me "I placed the barrier with the intend of keeping anyway out that intended to harm the west but didn't think that there may already be someone within the barrier with those intentions"

I looked at her in amazement at the information "The barrier keeps out anyone that wishes to harm the West?" I questioned wondering how that was possible

"Yeah, I came up with it when I was protecting Villages that needed something to help. It came in handy" She explained, and I stared at her in amazement

"This Sesshomaru will have everyone exit the barrier" I explained causing her to frown "Do you doubt this Sesshomaru?"

"Not at all but it would tip them off, is there a way to maybe task people to do things that would require them to leave? Maybe send the soldiers to perform patrols and come back? Send maids to the village for something? We don't want them to catch on and attempt to escape" She explained, and I relaxed seeing the knowledge behind her statement

"This Sesshomaru believes that is a wise plan" I confirmed with a nod "General Juntao will be made aware of this as well to task patrols for those that had not left the palace in the past week"

"Good, then once the spy is located then I will change the barrier just in case the enemy is already aware, or the anchors have been tampered with. I can tweak my aura through it as well to allow them entry but inform you of who they are just in case there are more then one until we screen everyone" She explained, and I almost smiled at how thorough she was at thinking through every single detail.

"Very well" I said looking at the sky darken showing that it was approaching the evening "Go and prepare for dinner"

"Thank you" She said brightly before bowing "I will see you at dinner Lord Sesshomaru, thank you for letting me assist you today"

I nodded as she walked out of the study and I immediately summoned my General. Juntao was shocked went the information was provided to him and took finding the spy seriously. There would be no room for error and no exception to catching them alive. There was no telling the information that was provided to the enemy and that would need to be known before they perished. He was just amazed as I was, she had discovered it so easily while the rest of us overlooked that information.

"She really is one of a kind" Juntao said with a smirk "Quite something"

"Juntao" I growled out at him knowing that he was implicating something that would only serve to anger me

"She is strong, beautiful, and unlike anything I have ever known" He said softly looking at me "I would ask to court her…"

I grabbed him by the throat my hand glowing green in anger at the statement. Juntao's eyes widened in shock "Lord Sesshomaru" He gasped out as I released him "It is unlike you to lose control so quickly. I do not wish to court her, I am aware of what you have yet to acknowledge"

"She is under my protection" I said seriously as he raised an eyebrow at me "Nothing more"

"Very well, if that is what you wish to believe Lord Sesshomaru" He said in amusement causing me to growl "But know this that she is very attractive and holds many qualities that many have noticed that would make her an acceptable mate, myself included"

I frowned at the information knowing it was the truth without my sense of smell. I didn't know why it bothered me so. She was my ally and therefore mine to protect but nothing had happened that should cause such a reaction. There was no reason for me to rage so from a meaningless statement.

"I shall return to the training fields to begin sending them out of patrols beginning tomorrow" Juntao explained before departing leaving me to my thoughts

I sighed running a hand through my hair in frustration. I knew that I was attracted to Elessandria and that she was attracted to me, though she hid it better than most, but I had smelled it briefly. I was centuries old and had experience, long before I become Lord of the Western Lands. Since I didn't dally in such actions as the demonesses expected and sought out to become the new Lady of the West. Still I couldn't deny that she was the most attractive female I had seen, demon or human.

I stood going to ready for the evening meal knowing that those thoughts would lead me nowhere. She didn't appear to be someone that would dally in such actions and I would not demean the newest ally of the west, not when she had proven her worth. She was too valuable and needed to beat this enemy to risk losing her as an ally. Still as she walked through the door in a dark red Kimono and caught my eye, I growled lowly at the pleasing sight she made.

Later that night, I allowed the fantasies of the woman throwing her head back moaning loudly. The images were so vividly constructed I could almost feel her body against mine. I could almost taste her on my lips and feel her warmth surround me. I longed to see how she would react, to see how it would be if she would submit to my desires.


	7. Chapter 7

{Chapter Seven}

~Elessandria's point of view~

"Lady Elessandria" Tsao said brightly coming to stand beside me "Would you care to walk in the gardens with me?"

"Sorry I am going to spend time with Kagome" I said softly, and he frowned but nodded in understanding

"Very well, perhaps next time" He said kissing my hand quickly before I had a chance to stop him

I blinked at his action before heading off to find Kagome. In the month since I had been in the Palace, everyone had been relatively nice to me and enjoyable to know. Tsao was a commander in the Western Army and had been nice, but there was something about him that made me not want to be away from him. It was like he was searching for information when he was around me, attempting a little too hard to know me.

I paused slightly wondering if he had been tested yet, they had already identified two spies. One had been for another lands, nothing major just the Northern Lord ensuring that the west wasn't withholding information. The second one was a maid that didn't know enough to assist the enemy enough to plan an attack but told plenty information on Rin personal likes and dislikes. Most of the palace have been screened and pasted.

"Lady Elessandria" Juntao said suddenly causing me to smile brightly "What has you so distressed?"

"I am searching for the pack" I said looking at him conveying I needed everyone

"Very well, I believe they are meeting Lord Sesshomaru in his study" Juntao said and I relaxed knowing that he understood

I walked towards the study while Juntao went off to find the others. Sesshomaru looked up at me softly being tense sensing my mood.

"The others are on their way here" I explained feeling much safer here waiting for the others to arrive

"Okay, what is going on?" Inuyasha questioned me in confusion as the others looked at me

"I think Tsao is the spy we are looking for" I whispered shivering at the name as Sesshomaru growled at the statement

"Explain" Sesshomaru explained harshly causing me to flinch

"It's just a feeling" I said honestly "He keeps seeking me out and asking me all these personal questions, like he is gathering information"

"Lady Elessandria, you are quite attractive. He is hardly a spy for wishing to know you" Juntao said seriously looking at me causing Lord Sesshomaru aura to become enraged

"He is right Ellie; how can you be so sure?" Kagome whispered softly, and the others agreed with the question

"I know that, but this is different. He is actively trying to gain information on me and quite forcefully. I trust my instincts and they are screaming danger when he is near me" I said seriously looking at Sesshomaru "Has he been tested yet?"

"He has not" Sesshomaru said frowning as I am pleading with him with my eyes to understand my concerns "Very well, Juntao have him tested immediately"

"Thank you Lord Sesshomaru" I said relieved seriously at the statement turning to Juntao "For what it is worth, I hope I am wrong"

Sesshomaru nodded at the statement as Juntao and him continued to discuss tasking Tsao wit a patrol the following day. I was surprised when Sesshomaru placed his hand on my shoulder causing my anxiety to melt away. I sighed in relief looking at him grateful surprised to find worry there. It was amazing to me how different he turned out compared to what I was expecting.

"You mind me staying with you Lord Sesshomaru, I feel safer with you around" I whispered looking into the pools of gold that widened slightly at the statement before disappearing behind the mask

"Of course, Lady Elessandria" He confirmed causing me to smile brightly relaxing completely catching the amused look on Juntao's face "This Sesshomaru will not allow any harm to come to you"

"I know" I said honestly having complete faith in his ability to keep me safe from Tsao

I watched his eyes show bright with happiness for a moment before it disappeared. I walked over to the cushions picking up the book, there were so many tell the details of the History of the Western Lands. Many had been through the lord's point of view and someone were stories, it fascinated me learning their personalities. It was no where near as fascinating as learning about the new people around me, especially learning about Lord Sesshomaru.

In the weeks since I arrived in the palace, most of my time was consumed by him. I spent time in the study reading, assisting with paperwork, and taking part of discussions about the strategies against the enemy. I was amazed at how willing he was to accept my help and used my knowledge to help identify many of potential threats to his lands. I took enjoyment learning from him as well, he was a seasoned warrior that had been through things that I could only imagine. It showed in the training sessions that I had with him when he was available instead of Juntao.

It was the discussions that I took the most joy from. I spoke with him about many things that I was reading about and gained first hang knowledge from someone that had been there when it had happened. I was most surprised when he would read the stories to me that appeared in Inu when I was frustrating. Most of them were stories, some fantasy and some showing the personal more romantic natural of his ancestors. The more time I spent with him, the more I learned to read the emotions that appeared in his eyes without any problems.

While my fascination and attraction towards the Lord grew much to my own annoyance, I couldn't help wanting to learn so much more about him. He was the most respectable person I had ever met and held an air of command about him that I had never seen before. I guess that is why it was so easy to learn from him. I wanted to be the best version of myself possible for the Western Lands and my powers grew at a frightening rate. I didn't mind learning to perfect my skills with a bow and sword, but the rate at which my powers grew did nothing expect make me want to run from them. I like my powers the way they were before.

Kagome was the only one I had to talk to about my concerns, I didn't wish the others to know of who I was modeled after. I housed the soul of the woman that created the jewel that destroyed their lives. Kagome was still the same person, despite the fact we hadn't been around each other the entire time she was still there when I needed her, and I was always there for her. It was interesting watching her heal from the pain she once felt in the future. She had grown rather quickly close to Inuyasha again, although much to her annoyance neither had made a move to further their relationship.

Shippo was a jokester in every way possible, he had even managed to trick her a few times. The pranks he played on Inuyasha were always a relief after a stressful day and were quite amusing. Of course, I saw the boy Kagome fell in love with in those moments as he chased around the fox. It was interesting seeing how much they had changed from the people she had traveled with, but it was a huge relief seeing the similarities as well. They were like family and I was happy to see them together.

Miroku was so in love with Sango and adored her so much it hurt to watch knowing that it was something so far from my grasp. He was very wise, and, in the time, I had known him I liked his advice more then the others. It was clear that of the group even for all his prevent ways in the past that he was the voice of reason. He seemed to know that I feared my powers and spent mornings before my runs teaching me different techniques of meditation. He was like an older brother or uncle in many ways.

Sango was just like I expected her to be just not as broken, that was expected after how many years had passed since the days they were shard hunting. She was strong and stable, yet one of the most caring mothers I had ever known. It was interesting meeting her children the first time and seeing how much of a mother this warrior could be. It was the most natural thing to her. She was the one I related to the most out of the group, a battle worn life scared warrior. She gave me hope for my own life. We had grown quite close when she was training me on the various weapons that the village used, I had a lot of fun learning to use her primary weapon.

Rin was a joy to be near as she was always smiling and happy. It showed how much that Sesshomaru had cared for the little girl as she grew up. She held an innocence that surprised me since I knew of her background and how she came to be in Sesshomaru's care all those years ago. That wisdom still showed in her eyes and her ability to see things clearly no matter how you tried to hide it. She wanted everyone to live happily ever after and believed that good would always win. She honestly loved the girl.

"You seem deep in thought" Rin said drawing me from my thoughts and I was surprised as I didn't sense her enter my room

"Just thinking over everything that happened since we came here" I said honestly giving her, Sango, and Kagome a smile "Girls night?"

"Girls night" Kagome said with a nod and a laugh causing me to smile "In your room"

"Let's go to the Kitchen and get supplies then" I said happily looking forward to a night of relaxation and girl talk

Kagome laughs in agreement before we all go to the Kitchen and rummage through managing to make hot chocolate along with gathering a few of the treats that the cook had ready, apparently prepared for our sweet tooth this evening. We went back to the room all sitting by the fire enjoying.

"Is labor really painful?" I questioned Sango honestly enjoying the warmth from the hot chocolate

"Worse than anything I have ever felt" Sango said with a chuckle "But after there is nothing like holding your child for the first time. They grew up too fast"

"You are planning on having children one day?" Rin questioned me, and I shrugged

"If I ever find someone I would have love to have at least two kids of my own" I said honestly glancing at Kagome "When are you and Inuyasha going to make things official?"

"I am waiting on him to ask" Kagome said with a blush "I would in a heartbeat if he would just ask"

"He will" Rin said happily "Uncle Inuyasha loves you so much"

"Like Shippo loves you" I said knowingly enjoying the widening of her eyes "I doubt Sesshomaru is aware of the looks between the two of you"

"I do love him" Rin said sadly "I feel like I have loved him forever"

"You sort of have" Kagome said in amusement "You two have always been so cute together"

"They really were" Sango said in amusement "Although that is not the two people I want to hear about"

"Right" Kagome said with a laugh looking at me "What is going on with you and Sesshomaru?"

"nothing" I said quickly causing all them to look like they didn't believe me "What?"

"Come on Ellie, I know you" Kagome said seriously "You like him"

"And Father likes you" Rin said causing my head to snap towards her in shock "I know him better than anyone and I can tell that he feels something for you. I have never known him to react in such a way or watch someone as closely as he does you"

"I agree with her" Sango said seriously shocking me further "There is no denying the attraction between the two of you"

"Well I would be stupid or blind to deny that he is attractive, have you seen him?" I said seriously "But he is the lord of the west and I am a little nobody here. He has a thousand options, I doubt I am one of those"

"You are oblivious as always" Kagome said softly shaking her head in amusement "You really don't see the males around here and the way they watch you. You are not a nobody, you are amazing and your beautiful"

"You just wait" Rin said happily "You will see that he cares for you more than just an ally"

"I am also a friend" I said honestly not knowing where they were going with this

"For what it is worth, you have all of our approval" Rin said with a smile looking at me "I couldn't think of someone more suited for my father. You see him when, so few do and understand what is expected of him, you even help take away some of the responsibility. He is happier now then I have ever known him to be"

"I don't know what to say" I said in shock at that information, it's like I knew the changes since I hadn't known him before

"Just stay open to the idea Ellie, I know that you tend to run when you are scared but just don't run from him if something does happen" Kagome said, and I flinched knowing that it is the truth.

"You run?" Sango questioned in shock "You don't seem like the type that runs"

"I have been through a lot but yeah I tend to run away from the thing that confuses me. It is why it took Kagome so long to find me because I didn't want to be found" I said honestly shrugging

"He wouldn't let her get far" Rin said with a giggle "Father if he ever realizes what is happening would not let you walk away without fighting for you"

I blinked at that statement before laughing picturing Sesshomaru in his true form chasing me through the woods baking at me to get back here. I explained the image in my mind to the others causing them to laugh. I didn't need to worry about this right now, with everything they had said I still highly doubted anything would happen. Afterall, I was human, and he was a Demon Lord. He would choose someone better suited for him, a demoness from the court or a princess.

Still in the back of my mind grew excitement over the thought. The attraction I fought tooth and nail against took over as I imagined what it would be like to feel him touch me, kiss me, surround me so all I could think about was him. I was not like most the woman of my time, but I was not a virgin having come close to a happily ever after once before. I knew that I didn't love Sesshomaru but with as skilled as he was with everything he did I could help but wonder how go he would be. That night my dreams were solely on the Demon Lord that had taken up so much of my thoughts lately.


	8. Chapter 8

{Chapter Eight}

I smiled as I finished checking the anchors on the barrier changing them after the wall around the palace had been fixed. It had been two weeks since that last spy in the palace had been caught, Commander Tsao. I had been so relieved when they informed me that my instincts were correct. It at least confirmed that I was not going insane although since that conversation two weeks ago on girl's night made me feel like I was.

I chuckled watching Shippo play with Rin's hair seeing how cute they were together. I hoped that Shippo would man up soon and ask her out already. I knew first hand through after seeing a potential suitor request permission to court Rin how Sesshomaru reacts to such things, it was the only time I have ever seen him be so ruthless. Everyone had tried to calm him down and it wasn't until I placed a hand on his shoulder that calmed him immediately that I realized that he did react to me differently than the others. It made things much worse for me, since all I wanted to do was run. Just as Kagome foretold.

"Lady Elessandria" Rain said behind me causing me to smile at her "You are being requested in the study"

"Of course, thank you Rain" I said softly before heading off towards his study quickly

I walked into surprised to sense how worried he was and looked at everyone in his study in confusion "You requested to see me Lord Sesshomaru" I said softly looking at him trying to find out what caused the distress

"the traitor has refused to talk despite all the methods that have been used" He explained, and I nodded in understanding "Kagome has informed this Sesshomaru that you may know of such means to get him to talk"

I twirled around to look at Kagome in shock "I heard stories of your skills and made the connection when you told me your code name" Kagome said sadly while I was still confused on why she never asked me about it

"Can you get him to talk?" Juntao questioned seriously looking over me and I nodded in confirmation

"I can try" I said seriously before looking at him "I need a knife, a flat board, a small pool of water, a cloth, and him to be sealed in a room with no natural light with his hands bonded behind his back and his ankles ties as well on blindfolded. I will charm them to seal away his powers"

"Just what do you plan to do?" Inuyasha questioned with confused and wide eyes

"Break him" I said seriously before turning from the room "General come retrieve me when everything is set up to lead me to the room"

"Where are you going?" Inuyasha shouted and I paused slightly

"To become the shadow again" I whispered sadly glancing at Kagome

I went back to my room and sat down allowing every guard to come back in place as I needed to become the one thing that I turned away from so long ago. I went into my forgotten pack pulling out black long sleeve shirt, pants, and gloves before pulling a hood over my head allowing me to disappear in the darkness. I grabbed a small bundle from the bottom of the pack. I didn't talk to Juntao as I followed him to the dungeon showing no emotion, my mask rivaled Sesshomaru's. I saw Sesshomaru's eyes attempt to read me as he stood outside the door and I nodded to him.

"Do not disrupt me once I enter this room, you will receive a full report when I gain what we need" I said with no emotion and I could see Juntao flinch slightly at the harshness that he had never heard from me before

I walked into the room shutting the door without another word allowing the darkness to surround me. I walked up to Tsao placing a seal on his powers taking away his demonic abilities temporarily allowing him to be rendered defenseless. I set up the water to drip hoping that the low level would be enough. I was careful as I waited in the room not making a sound as he struggled against his bonds.

"Who is there?" He questioned after about an hour

"Death" I responded next to his ear with no emotion knowing he would not be able to recognize my voice

We continued this over the next few hours until his senses were disoriented as I wanted. I would hit him from different angles or appear talking from different placing until I was sure he didn't know where I was. The sounds from the room the water and the occasional taping of the blade against stone had done well enough.

"What do you want?" He whispered, and I could detect freight, he had been trained in Sesshomaru's methods of torture but had yet to know anything about physiological warfare

"Who did you report the information on the West too?" I questioned receiving a growl

I sighed in disappointment before allowing this for a few more hours receiving a little information, nothing too important. I needed to know who this enemy was and what they were planning. I removed the blindfold hearing his breath quicken attempting too see finding nothing but darkness and still not able to locate me. After a few more hours where I caught a nap he reported the information I already knew, that the leader wanted Rin and me for some reason. He had been the one to tell him of when and where to attack, information that is useless now.

When I hit a wall where he was still more scared of betraying the enemy then telling me the information I needed, I moved on to water boarding. After a few hours of this he informed that he wanted to force me to be his mistress and kill Rin in front of Sesshomaru. I had wanted to kill him then, but I still needed to gain more information on this enemy. When he still would tell me, I began doing that one thing that made my own stomach turn. I began to cut him repeatedly in various spots that hurt but wouldn't kill just enough to allow the smell of blood to fill the air.

After a lot of time he begun to beg me to stop to him a lot more time has passed then a little after two days. It was on the third day he broke telling me everything including things I didn't even ask for. The name of the leader and those he had met up with to exchange information. The locations he knew where troops were and potential targets they were going after. I learned everything I wanted and more. I unsealed his powers allowing him to heal wanting nothing more than to kill him, but it was Sesshomaru that deserved the honor.

I debated getting a shower still smelling blood from the days in the room, but it was important to inform them. I walked into the study surprised to find everyone there. Sesshomaru took a deep breath and was before me before I knew it checking me for injury.

"Did you get what we need?" Juntao questioned softly as if scared of me or worried about me

"He told me everything and more" I said seriously looking up at Sesshomaru "The leader is a male hawk demon named Seiko, he is out to destroy all the demon houses but openly wants you dead and the west destroyed. He wants to kill Rin in front of you"

Sesshomaru growled with his eyes flashing red and I gulped as Juntao must have sensed it "What else does he want?" Juntao questioned

"Me" I said as Sesshomaru growled loudly in rage and the others gasped in shock "He wants to force me to be his mistress and bond me to him making me his slave"

"That will never happen" Sesshomaru said coldly coming before me "I will never allow him to touch you"

"I know" I said honestly with a smile causing his to relax slightly breathing in deeply "Besides I have enough information to do some real damage to his troops, like the location of four of his camps and his potential targets"

Everyone look at me in shock as I provided the information of the troops being located mainly in two areas in the mountains in the Eastern Lands, in a large underground cave in the north, and a port town in the south. We went through every single detail of information coming up with plans to send out spies to confirm the information that I had gained to confirm the surroundings to formulate an attack. We went through plans of defense to protect Rin. I was going to set up plenty of barriers to protect her and create a safe room to get her to should there be an attack again.

"Now Lady Elessandria should remain in the palace as well" Juntao said seriously and I growled loudly at the information causing him to jump in surprise

"Over my dead body" I said in anger "I will go to battle when the west does, and I will agree should I go to the villages in the west or wish to go somewhere to allow soldiers to come for added protection, but I will not be caged"

"This Sesshomaru agrees" He said looking at me "You have proven capable of protecting yourself and those around you. You will have added protection should you leave and will stand at my side when we go to battle"

I relaxed at the statement and despite being dirty I hugged him in happiness "Thank you so much" I whispered as he wrapped his arms around me tightly before I release what I had done "Forgive me"

"It was not unwelcomed" He whispered low enough for only me to hear causing me to smile brightly

"If the rest can wait, I would really like to get a bath now" I whispered in embarrassment causing Inuyasha to snort

"Very well" Sesshomaru said allowing me to walk towards the door "Lady Elessandria, you did well"

"I did want was needed" I said with a sad smile before walking out of the room to go to my own

I sighed deeply as I dipped into the water allowing the tension to drop from my bottom. I pushed back the sound of the screams and the haunting memories of the past. I allowed myself to think of Sesshomaru and how he believed in my ability to protect myself. I wondered what he would think if he learns just how deadly I used to be, how far I had gone to follow the commands of my government. My country was not perfect, far from it, and many mistakes can be made in war. I was a weapon before I turned away from that path after a mistake was made that put those I was meant to protect in harms way, killed some of them.

I had long since come to terms with the things I had done and knew that most of them were needed. While I didn't want to be that person all the time as I once had, I have hopes to find a balance between the two because the west needs no just the savior but the warrior I had once been. This time though I would ensure to follow my code of ethics and valor. Kagome was aware of the risk that she took informing them of that and she had been right, I was the person to get the information from him. I still didn't know what to make of the fact that this Seiko wanted me. If I was being honest, it wasn't the first time that someone wanted me, but I didn't even know this one. I knew that Sesshomaru wouldn't allow that to happen, but I would have to be prepare should somehow, they manage to get me.

I was more upset at his plan for Rin, I came to think of the girl as my own even though she wasn't much younger then myself. I would die to protect her and even willing go with someone to spare her, that terrified me more. I sighed thinking of the girl that I knew loved Kit and wondered how he felt about this since he was her protector. I didn't want anything to happen to her, Lord Sesshomaru wouldn't survive if something happened to her. I knew that from all the stories I had heard, she was the one that changed him and was the most important thing in the world to him. Most likely the only thing he placed before his lands. I frowned knowing that it was even more important to ensure that this male didn't get his hands-on Rin. I started thinking on the ways that the could harm me and ways to ensure our safety should something happen. Plans I would share with no one, even Rin.

"Can I join you?" Kagome questioned from the door way and I nodded with a smile "Are you okay?"

"As well as I can be" I said honestly as she quickly got into the water "I mean there is a psycho out there trying to force himself on me and kill Rin, but I believe we can beat him"

"There is the Ellie I know" Kagome said softly looking at me with sad eyes "I am really sorry that I told them you could get him to talk, I wasn't thinking"

"It's okay" I said honestly knowing that I got everything we needed "They needed it and I offered all of my skills, so it made sense to use me"

"I didn't like seeing you like that" Kagome whispered looking at me

"I know, I don't like being like that. I am going to have to try to find a balance between the two though. I am not always like this Kagome, sometimes the other side is more important. That is the side needed to fight this war" I explained honestly causing her to frown

"That's true" She said reluctantly before looking at me "You are really okay?"

"Really okay" I confirmed with a smile "Anything interesting happen in the past three days?"

"Yeah" Kagome said with a blush causing me to raise an eyebrow in question "I slept with Inuyasha"

"Really?" I said in shock taking completely by surprise and she nodded "How was it?"

"It was amazing" Kagome said with a blush causing me to chuckle at the look on her face "You know that it was well, you know, my first time"

"As much as it is amazing me, I know it was" I said softly "How did this happen?"

"We went for a walk under the stars and he walked me back to my room. He kissed me goodnight and I just knew I didn't want him to leave" Kagome said surprising me, she had made the first move

I listened much to my own embarrassment to the details as she rushed out the story. I could tell that she was happy, and I respect that Inuyasha seemed to ensure that she felt no pain, lord knows that I felt it and it hurt so bad. She was over the moon in love and I would have to have a talk with Inuyasha, I would have to push him to take the step that I knew they both wanted. I didn't know what he feared but there had to be some reason why he hadn't asked her yet.

"You going to make a move on Sesshomaru?" Kagome questioned suddenly causing me to slip under the water in surprise

I coughed out the water as Kagome patted my back "Sorry" Kagome mumbled with a blush

"God Kagome, Sesshomaru doesn't feel anything for me" I said seriously tired of hearing about it "He is the Lord of the West"

"You need to stop denying what you are feeling" Kagome said softly looking at me "You deserve to be happy"

"Kagome, I know that I am attracted to him. I know what I feel for him but like I said before he is the Lord of the West and I am just his Ally" I said seriously before frowning "I won't even be here after the war ends"

"What do you mean?" Kagome questioned in confusion

"He accepted me as an Ally in this war, there is no reason for me to stay once we defeat this enemy. No reason for him to want me to stay" I said seriously before sighing in depression "I just want to sleep"

Kagome nodded in understanding and I could sense she was saddened by it. I went to bed and for the first time in over a decade cried myself to sleep. The realization that I had known all along at the front of my mind, this was not my home. I didn't have a place to call home and hadn't in so long that I didn't know if I would ever find one again. The worse part was that there was a huge part of me that want it to be home.


	9. Chapter 9

{Chapter Nine}

~Sesshomaru's Point of View~

I had walked through centuries with few turning points in my life, being immortal time seems meaningless for most of it. My father dying had been one of them, it taught me that love was a weakness. It was that moment I turned from emotion and focused of being Lord of the West. The only emotional connection I held was that towards my brother, the rage of emotions that I couldn't understand and wouldn't for decades. The next one was Inuyasha being sealed to a tree, also enforcing that love was a weakness. My half brother had fallen in love and ended up curse, falling victim just as our father had.

My arm being cut off and Rin coming into my life was a turning point that I could not predict. The longer she followed the more my perception of time had change and with it many of my views. I learned that humans were not the same and there were rare ones worth my time. I learned in time what I cared for Rin was the love of a father. I searched for a way to keep her among my world, knowing that compared to a demon that the life of a human was short. Rin taught me that I was not just the Lord of the West. The only thing I thought worthy of emotion, was her.

Then watched Inuyasha pin for the Miko while she disappeared. I couldn't understand the emotion that he showed. My brother returning to the palace and accepting his place had been another turning point, I understood what it was like to have a brother. With the new perception of time, I observed him more clearly. I learned to understand the drive that love had provided in his life. That type of love had strengthened him and in turned me clarified what my father had spoken of, he had something to protect. It was like the reason my strength grew protecting Rin, but the love Inuyasha held was different.

I learned to observe it in the Monk and Slayer. I learned to see it in their actions and their eyes. I saw it developing between my daughter and the fox, much to my dismay. I saw it shine in the reunion of the Miko and Inuyasha since her returning. It was her returned that caused the next turning point, it brought Elessandria. The woman had taken me by surprise at every turn. The attraction was there from the beginning and had not waned, yet something I did not expect had developed. I could not name the affection, all I knew is that it was there and was deepening quickly. Every moment I spent with her only made me wish for more, she was special to me and I could not imagine the palace without her presence.

I had overheard her comments to the Miko when I went to check on her to ensure her wellbeing. When she stated she would not be here after the war, I knew that I could not let that occur. I could not imagine the palace without the presence that was a light and drew me towards her. Although she seemed to think otherwise, I was not against the idea of her attraction towards me. In fact, I returned it towards her. She was not unworthy as much as she seemed to think she was. She held the qualities to be the Lady of the West and she was important to me in many ways. I cared not what others would think, I would handle all that attempted to get the way of my wish, I knew that I wanted her. I didn't however know how to go about gaining it, I held no experience at such things.

I watched as Inuyasha came into the office looking relaxed and I rose an eyebrow in question. He blushed and shook his head causing me to fight to urge to chuckle. The smell of honeysuckle filled my nose as the object of my affection came through the door giving me a huge smile.

"Morning Lord Sesshomaru" She said brightly causing me to relax, I had been worried about her for the task I had requested of her

"Inuyasha" She sang turning to him causing my brother to shiver "I wanted to talk to you"

"About?" He mumbled with a blush shifting in his seat causing me to smirk

"Are you ever planning of asking Kagome?" She questioned seriously to my surprise "I know that you both love each other and that you want to, so what is the problem?"

"Um" Inuyasha mumbled looking at her seriously causing me to feel bad for him, he was scared of her "You"

"Wait, what?" She said in shock "Me? What do I have to do with this?"

"He has to gain you permission first" I said putting him out of his misery causing her to look at me confused "You are her alpha, she declared you as her protector"

She blinked in shock looking at Inuyasha "Why didn't you just ask me then?" She wondered out loud causing him to shiver again "I would have given it to you without a problem, I wouldn't stand in the way of both of your happiness"

"You permit me then?" He mumbled in relief and she nodded causing him to hug her taking both of them by surprise "Thank you so much"

"It's not a problem" She said with a laugh "Now go plan something amazing to ask her"

"Will do" He said brightly before bolting out of the study to both of our amusement

"I didn't know that he needed permission to marry her" She mumbled softly looking at me

"Mate her" I said honestly causing her to become confused "Demons mate not marry after completing the courting process, it creates a bond between the two"

"Oh" She said in surprise "I never heard of that, what does that mean?"

"There are books I can provide to you to read to clarify what courting and mating entails" I explained knowing that her understanding it would assist me in my own goals as well

"I would like that" She said with a smile before sighing "She will still get a ceremony, right? Kagome has always wanted that"

"I have no doubt that Inuyasha will do so to keep her happy. A mating ceremony for Royals is quite similar as it is" I said honestly before looking at her "Is that something you would wish for as well?"

"Kagome dreamed of weddings since she was a little girl" She said softly before shaking her head "I never did, I would if I had to, but I know that Kagome needs one"

"Then she shall have one" I said seriously, and she smiled at the statement

"Just like that?" She said in amusement and I nodded causing her to laugh

I stood allowing a small smile away from view as I retrieved the books and turned to hand them to her "These should assist you with understanding demon courting and mating customs" I explained as she took them gratefully

"Thank you" She said softly before going to sit and begin reading

I smiled at how comfortable she was in my study as she looked so peaceful sitting them reading. I knew that she would need to understand this information to understand what my long-term goals were. I had made my decisions and would soon request her permission to court her. She was my equal and the only one I would ever feel for, I was not my father. I would not mate for advantage to produce an heir as my father had, it led him to later cause shame by having a mistress that he loved and a mate he did not. I knew that should I ever make the decision to mate, I would never put her through what my mother had.

"You should smile more often" She whispered drawing me from my thoughts "But I am glad that I get to be the one to see it"

Warmth blossomed in my chest at the statement and I wished to tell her that I smiled because of her. She was aware of the side of me that was so carefully hidden from the rest, it was a side that would be hers alone. I saw her carefully reading much slower then normal as if to ensure she absorbed every single bit of information. I turned away from her to return to paperwork taking comfort in the smell of her surrounding me and the steady sound of her heartbeat. After finishing the last paper, I looked up surprised to find she had fallen asleep. Debating what to do but seeing that it was already nearing dark deciding to escort the sleeping woman back to her room.

I careful lifted her into my arms surprised by how light she was for holding so much power. I breathed in her scent as she shifted her head to my shoulder, she fit perfectly in my arms. I felt my tail cover her on instinct almost dropping her when her small fingers grabbed ahold of the fur and sigh in her sleep. I slowly moved to down the corridor taking my time to her room relishing the feeling of holding her close to her.

"Sesshomaru" She whispered voice thick with sleep barely opening her eyes

"Rest" I commanded softly as she smiled breathing in deeply and I paused in shock when she nuzzled my neck

"You smell good" She mumbled causing me to smile and she relaxed back to sleep

I pushed open her door and as gently as I could set her on the bed. I debate for a moment seeing her hands grabbing my tail tightly and decided to leave it with her. I detached the tail watching as it entwined her, and I could still feel her warmth through the attachment. I smiled at the sleeping form touching her cheek before leaving the room with my mask firmly in place. I met with General Juntao outside of the dungeon filling the same rage I did the moment she had said it, Tsao has provided information to take her from me and end Rin's life.

I walked in the room that was thick with the smell of his own blood. The look of panic in his eyes made me wonder what she had done to him. He started screaming out knowing that I was here to end his life. I found it amusing as he pleaded for his life as if I would grant it, he targeted those under my protection. Although he had been through enough torture to drive him insane, I would relish in making him suffer knowing that killing him would have to wait now. Still the next few hours of hearing him scream had done little to get rid of my rage, I would find Seiko and end his life painfully for thinking his hands were good enough were worthy of touching her.

The rage remained long after I left the dungeons, so much so that I went to hunt to sate myself in blood knowing that I couldn't cover my hands in the blood of the one I wished to kill more than any other before. The only thing that pulled me away from blood lust was the feel of her hands running through the fur that surrounded her showing she had awoken. I could feel her soothing aura showing she was relaxed. I transform back and headed towards the palace feeling more controlled then before.

"You were gone awhile" Inuyasha said appearing in front of me with Kagome who was smiling brightly

"Indeed, I was on a hunt" I explained with a nod glancing at the necklace around her neck "You accepted my brother's proposal"

"Yeah" She said blushing slightly touching the necklace that Todasi had made at my brother request

"There is no one better suited" I said honestly knowing that she had completed my brother

"Thank you" Kagome said happily with wide eyes knowing that I did not compliment often

"When were you expecting the ceremony to occur?" I questioned my brother

"As soon as possible" He replied looking at Kagome in question who nodded in confirmation

"The next crescent moon is a month; will that be soon enough?" I questioned as Inuyasha looked surprised "It is costume for those our house to strengthen their bond in accordance to the crescent moon"

"Yeah, I know. I just didn't know that applied to me" He whispered sadly

"You are of the West" I said seriously "This Sesshomaru shall prepare for the ceremony a month from now"

"Okay" Inuyasha said with a smile before I looked at Kagome recalling the conversation from yesterday

"Elessandria has informed me that you may wish for a wedding" I stated, and she nodded seriously "Tell her everything that you wish to occur and this Sesshomaru will ensure it is done"

"Thank you so much" Kagome said with a smile "It means a lot to me"

"You are pack" I said seriously before looking at Inuyasha "You are worthy of it"

"Sesshomaru" Kagome said drawing my attention "You care for her don't you"

I nodded in confirmation "This Sesshomaru cares for her deeply" I admitted softly unable to deny it

"She cares for you too" Kagome said softly before sighing "She will kill me, but I want her to be happy. If you are serious about it and want to be with her then I will help you"

I looked at him in interest and nodded in confirmation "You know about her already, but she isn't overly romantic, she thinks it is trying too hard. Show her who you are, who you really are without the mask. She loves the stars, more than anything else and loves walking at night. She has a thing for rare sights like waterfalls and such. Do not lie to her, she will be able to tell and if you lose her trust you will not gain it back" Kagome explained seriously

"I have no reason to lie" I said seriously before sighing at Inuyasha's glare "You have my thanks Kagome"

"When do you plan on asking her to court her?" Inuyasha questioned with a smile

"Soon" I said seriously had already come up with a plan to do so

"Good" Inuyasha said with a nod before wrapping an arm around Kagome "Let's go check on the others"

I watched them walked away knowing that they were going to share their news with the others. I knew there were many preparations to be made for the ceremony. I would turn it to my advantage working with Elessandria to learn of what she preferred as she seem to not place much thought into such things, before she arrived neither have I. Soon, I will ask permission to court her and hoped that she was receptive to the notion. I would show her what she had come to mean to me and that her place was among the West, forever.


	10. Chapter 10

{Chapter Ten}

~Elessandria's Point of View~

I flinched bringing up my sword to block the blade of one of Seiko's soldiers feeling tired from the long battle that we had faced. We had been fighting for pretty much three days straight to clear the two mountain bases in the eastern lands with assistance from their soldiers. After confirming their location, we immediately departed to kill them. The problem was how large the bases were and there were well over a thousand demons with tainted auras in both.

I led the Western Soldiers with General Juntao and Inuyasha while Sesshomaru was with Kagome and the others helping the north fight. It had been quite a fight to get them to understand that it was best to split this way to ensure that the four bases we knew of were destroyed. If we attack here, then tried the other bases then they would be gone before we had the chance. I managed to convince them to trust me and so far, we had succeeded in destroying the first base and were attacking the second one.

Kagome was understanding when we had to push their ceremony to the following month since we would be in battle on the date they originally choose. It was better to weaken the enemy first and although we still didn't know where he was located, although Juntao and I had managed to capture two of the generals to hopefully gather more information from. It was clear that I was a target the moment they saw me enter battle, it seemed that every single one of them were trying to capture not kill me. Juntao was very serious to ensure that would not happen.

If all else failed, the battle gear provided to me when I accepted being an Ally to the west seemed to protect me better than anything I had ever worn. I was surprise how durable it was considered how light weight it was. For some reason just wearing it made me feel more powerful and I looked every bit the warrior as the woman that once appeared in my dreams, which both scared me and made be a little bit relieved.

"Elessandria" Juntao said breathing heavily from exhaustion "You should fall back and rest"

"I am fine" I growled out as he frowned at me "I am not leaving unless we are all going home"

"You have exhausted your powers" He said seriously, and I shook my head in denial "You haven't been using them"

"I know" I said seriously knowing that I have used more than I ever have before as I stabbed another demon in the chest. The truth was I was scared to use more since I had used more than I ever had before, it was still there humming beneath my skin ready to be used on command.

"Elessandria, I promised my lord to ensure you returned to him" Juntao said seriously and I sighed deeply pushing my Ki into the sword

I spun slashing two more demons not bothering to look to know that they were dust and smirked at Juntao who nodded in understanding before continuing in battle. I continued fighting as well stabbing my way towards the silver hair of my best friend's fiancée. I felt my heart drop sensing the power of the one he was fighting, he was different then the others. I saw the demon about to drive a sword into his chest and screamed to warn him knowing there wasn't enough time. Kagome wouldn't survive without him.

Everything slowed as something broke inside me I felt everything release, all the control I held on my powers disappeared. Before I knew it there was a sword in my chest as I jumped in the path and the light burst from me blinding me. I felt like I was disappearing as I begun to fall to the ground slowly, painfully slow. I could feel my heart beating hard and the warmth of my own blood pouring out as the blade was removed. I heard screams being heard but couldn't tell who. I thought back to my biggest fear, of being like Midoriko. Was this the end?

~Inuyasha's point of view~

The force of the hit took me from surprise and turned quickly gasping seeing Ellie with a sword in her chest. I knew immediately that she had just saved my life. I stumbled her powers burst from her and closed my eyes being hit suddenly. I opened them wide in shock as warmth wrapped around me still meeting the light and seeing nothing else. The light faded, and I stared in shock as she fell to the ground. Juntao screamed her name as I moved forward taking notice of two things, that all the western soldiers were healed, and all the enemy soldiers had been turned to ash. I knew she was powerful, but I had no idea that she held this much power, she never showed this much before.

I felt my eyes water at the woman laying on the ground smelling the scent of her blood filling the air. I listened for a heart beat not finding one choking in the realization as Juntao kneeled next to her. She had died to protect me.

"This can't be" He whispered coarsely in disbelief

"She saved me" I choked out feeling sick to my stomach in realization that the only person that my brother had ever loved "Fuck"

Everyone was silent almost too quiet as every realized that she was not moving. She was strong, and she looked ghostly pale without life. She had been a powerful woman who had gained all their respect long. Too see her like this was hard and not believable, there had to be mistake. The gods wouldn't send her here and have Sesshomaru fall for her just to take her away.

"We can't leave her here" Juntao said seriously after awhile attempting to keep it together but his aura showed his distress

"I will carry her back, she will be buried in the west" I said voice thick with sadness picking her up into my arms carefully as if I could harm her now, Kagome and Sesshomaru will never forgive me for this

~Elessandria's point of view~

I stood looking over a valley that seemed to simmer in confusion, where am I? I frowned remembering that battled and touched my chest feeling no wound there, was this heaven then?

"No" Midoriko said appearing beside me "You have died but this is not heaven"

"I am not you" I said after a few moments causing her to nod "I wasn't scared at all to die. I knew that I was going to die and willingly accepted it"

"I knew you wouldn't be, but it is something that you had to learn on your own" Midoriko said with a smile "You still hide away from your powers as if you were, I hope that you will not continue to do so"

"I am dead, my powers are no longer needed" I said saddened over the thoughts, the people I wouldn't see for a while. I had left Sesshomaru and everyone else behind, it hurt to admit

"You died, as you were meant to" Midoriko said softly "But you are far from dead"

"I don't understand" I said seriously looking at her in confusion over her statement "How could I die but not be dead?"

"You are not complete human remember?" Midoriko said with amusement and I nodded remember that I was immortal "You are also of the heavens and were created from their image as well. You are being reborn in your true self"

"I don't understand" I replied trying to understand what I was being told "True self?"

"Indeed, the time has come for your true self to awaken. For that to happen, unfortunately you had to die first and be brought to this realm" She said shocking me to my core

"I still don't understand" I said ready to start screaming at her

"While many things are not known regarding you, you had to die to gain access to your other abilities. Nothing born on earth can maintain or use the attributes that are provided by the gods. Your soul had provided them from each god, but you had to die for them to be unsealed here in their realm. You had to die to be reborn into as you were always meant to be" Midoriko explained carefully as I absorbed the information and understanding dawned on me

"What am I?" I questioned seriously "I am not human or demon, I am not just a priestess"

"Balance" She said with a bright smile "You are balance and that is all I will tell you, the rest is up to you to learn"

I frowned at the lack of information, this occurrence meant something important. I felt a warmth spreading from my chest and looked down to see it glowing a pale golden color. My eyes widened as the light and feeling begun to spread until it surrounded my entire body. I saw Midoriko smiling at me along with several figures appearing being her looking like ghosts, they all were looking at me in wonder and awe. The light got hotter and brighter for several moments.

I gasped in shock holding my chest as my heart begun to beat painfully hard. I watched as Midoriko nodded and I knew that she was saying good luck as I was suddenly thrust into darkness once more. Everything hurt as my body felt like it was on fire. I could feel two sets of powers in the powers, one pink and one pale golden fighting against one another. I reached out surprised to find that they settled under my command. I calmed my mind remembering words from Miroku on mediation and worked of recontroling the Miko Ki I held while attempting to understand my new aspect. I dived into the power allowing it to meld to me surprise to find that it was just as familiar to me as my spiritual powers despite never using them before.

I opened my eyes sitting up quickly gasping and grabbing my chest as hands much larger then mine placed themselves on my face gently lifting to command my attention. I calmed slightly seeing Sesshomaru before me and before I could open my mouth to speak his lips found mine in a deep yet gentle kiss that stole my breath once more.

~Sesshomaru's point of view~

I watch the figure on the bed that laid motionless for the past three days praying for her eyes to open. I had never been so broken as the day that Inuyasha and Juntao informed me of her passing in battle. My beast broke free and had it not been for their combined strength I would have killed them both for failing to protect the most important thing in the world to me. I settled only when they informed me of the unusual occurrence that happen when coming back to the west.

They told me everything detail ensuring to leave nothing out. A sort time after the battle her chest wound began to heal and by the time they made it to the palace she had a heart beat again. That was when the unusual gold light began to surround her. It was unlike anything that I had seen before and had confused my healers. I had refused to leave her afraid that she would disappear if I left. I needed her to return to me, I would give anything to have her back.

The others had stopped in repeatedly leaving because it was too hard to see her like this. Kagome cried and pleaded for her to come back. Inuyasha just teared up and I knew that he felt guilty, I couldn't blame him for her state no matter how much I wished to do so. I knew she wouldn't like me blaming someone else for her saving them. Rin had surprised me the most and I came to realize how much Elessandria had come to mean to her as well. The only one that refused to come was Juntao who blamed himself for failing to protect her as I ordered to, again I couldn't blame him.

I was at her side in a moment as she gasped bolting upright and needed to see her eyes. I pulled her face to look at me relaxing at the sight of her eyes. I felt her relax focusing as me and the movement of her lips drew my attention. Before I could stop myself, I kissed her deeply relishing in her sweet taste as I caved showing her how much it meant to me that she returned to me. I pulled back after a moment knowing that I couldn't control myself now.

"I died" She whispered after a moment and I nodded in confirmation pain shooting threw me at the statement from her mouth "I came back"

"I am joyous that you did" I said honestly enjoying the sound of her heartbeat

"I was meant to" She whispered in response shocking me "I had to die for them to bring me back as I am meant to be, as they created me to be"

"Don't worry about this now" I said seriously wanted to relish is the fact she was alive and with me once more "Do you wish to go outside?"

"I would love to" She said with a bright smile attempted to stand but falling back down "Maybe I should stay in bed"

"I will carry you if you allow" I suggestive sounding almost painfully hopeful she would allow this

"If it is no trouble" She mumbled slightly, and I smiled slightly bending to pick her up easily allowing my tail to wrap around her tightly to protect her against the cold air "Thank you"

"It is no hindrance" I whispered in her ear enjoying her shiver and the smell of arousal from the action

I enjoyed the feeling of her snuggling into me and the feel of her breath on my neck as she rested her head on my shoulder. I passed a maid who I am sure would inform the others that Lady Elessandria had awoken. I walked to the center of the garden sitting to ensure she stayed in my arms. I glanced down at her as she looked up at the stars with a smile completely relaxed in my arms. Kagome was correct, she loved the stars.

"I have something I wish to ask you" I said feeling slightly anxious "I had wished to do this differently. However, I am now unable to wait"

"Okay" She said looking up at me confused

"I would like to court you if you permit it" I stated in a whispered watching as her eyes widened in shock "I mean what I ask, I wish to court you"

"Why me?" She questioned through her confusion causing me to smile once more

"None have ever affected me as you have done so, I have grown to care for you deeply" I explained softly as she looked into my eye and I knew that she was aware of all of the emotions showing in them "I wish to pursue these emotions if you would allow it"

"I would be honored" She whispered filling me with joy and I kissed her deeply for accepting it and finally being able to do so

I pulled back enjoying that sparkle of happiness in her eyes that I had placed there and smiled at her "There is still a courting gift that I must give you" I said seriously as she nodded knowing the customs and that I was bond by honor to do so "That can wait until later"

I watched as she smiled allowing me to kiss her gently once more before pulling back allowing her to lay her head back down on my shoulder. I held her in my arms watching her as she watched the stars. I enjoyed the moment while I was able to away from prying eyes. I would gain answers about her recovery tomorrow and continue to make strategies to win this war. Tonight, I wasn't the Lord of the West, tonight I was just a male who had gotten his angel to accept his offer.


	11. Chapter 11

{Chapter Eleven}

~Elessandria's Point of View~

I blushed deeply recalling last night as I walked to meet up with the others for breakfast. I was courting the Lord of the West, it felt like a dream. The smoldering look he gave me as I walked through the door confirmed that it wasn't a dream, I was really being courted by Sesshomaru. I swallowed before turning my attention to Kagome as she bolted towards me hugging me tightly and crying.

"I am okay" I whispered to her hugging her tightly allowing my aura to sooth her, it was so much easier to use it now that I didn't fear it

"I was so worried" Kagome said wiping her own tears "Thank you for saving Inuyasha but next time please don't put yourself at risk"

"I can't promise that" I said honestly knowing that I would always protect someone if I was able

"I was so worried about you" Rin said wrapping her arms around me "My father wouldn't leave your side"

I blushed again catching his eye as he continued to watch me with soft eyes. I continued to assure them that I was okay and hugging them one by one until they calmed until Inuyasha who was staring at the ground was left. I walked towards him standing before him demanding his attention and hugged him tightly when he looked at me.

"I am glad you are okay" I said softly to him pulling back to look at him "It was my choice Inuyasha, you are not to blame"

"Thank you" He choked out with emotion "Just let's not let this happen again"

"Gladly" I joked before turning to Sesshomaru with a bright smile "Good morning"

He nodded his head with his eyes sparkling with happiness pulling me to his side "I believe I owe you a gift" He whispered before pulling away to pick up a package that was wrapped beautifully "This is your courting gift, accept it as a token of my affection and trust in your abilities"

I nodded accepting the package unwrapping it relieving the most beautiful sword I had ever seen. The blade shined under the light and the handle was etched in detailed designs of both symbols on our foreheads in gold, silver, and green. I was shocked when the bladed pulsed as if it was alive and I realized that it was a demon sword. I looked up at him in surprise.

"Every warrior needs a weapon worthy of them, this has been made by my fang" He said softly causing me to blink in shock "Do you accept the courting gift?"

"Of course, I do" I said in awe holding the blade close to me as the others shouted in happiness

"Finally, it took you both long enough" Inuyasha said with a smirk looking at us in amusement

"Like you are one to talk" I said raising my eyebrow causing him to blush and the others to laugh

"I believe that there is something else that you are in need of" Sesshomaru said guided me to seat in front of a box and I looked at him in confusion "I had the old one destroyed and the armor broke, a new one has been made with my father's bones to be stronger"

I nodded in understanding knowing I wouldn't want to wear the thing I had died in again anyways. I gasped in shock as I pulled out the golden armor shocked at the beauty of it. The design was like the entire night sky had been etched in it shining brightly as if the stars were pulled from the sky and put there. I pulled out the clothing surprised at the green and golden design that was far more detailed then before with the western symbol on the sleeve.

"Sesshomaru" I said in awe words escaping me

"Only the best for the future Lady of the west" He whispered in my ear causing me to smile "I take it that you like it"

"Yes" I confirmed looking at him brightly "I love it"

The maids brought out the food and my stomach growled loudly that even those that were human could hear it causing everyone to laugh. I waited for Sesshomaru to take a bite before eating much quicker then I normally did as it had been so long since I ate anything. I look at the amused faces as I finished, and the maid placed another plate before me quickly, this time I ate much slower. I smiled as Juntao entered the room stopping upon see me looking me over as if for injury.

"Lady Elessandria, it is joyous to see that you are back on your feet" He said softly looking at me sadly "Do refrain from doing that again"

"I don't plan on doing that again" I said honestly before looking at him "I doubt that anyone will be able to kill me again anyways"

"What do you mean Lady Elessandria?" Miroku questioned looking at me with wise eyes

"I am no longer human" I said confirming his thoughts as the other eyes widened in shock "Juntao please sit and I will explain this to everyone"

Juntao nodded looking to his lord for permission before sitting at the table. I quickly placed a barrier around the room, only the people within this room would know this information. I sighed looking on where to begin and looked at Kagome who knew part of it before the others sadly.

"There was a reason that it was me that was pulled back to correct the mistake made long ago" I said seriously "When I came here I was made aware that I housed part of the original soul of someone that made a terrible mistake and changed fate, creating a darkness unlike anything before"

"Midoriko" Sango said with wide eyes looking at me and I nodded in confirmation "It makes sense, you look a little bit like her"

"I refused to use all of my powers, refused to allow myself to follow her path" I said honestly as Juntao looked at me in understanding "It was hard learning the truth, no one does. Midoriko's full soul was not in the jewel and she did not mean to create it, it was a mistake. She knew she was going to die, and she was terrified in that moment of death, one moment and the jewel was created. One single thought and the world's fate changed, a new type of darkness was born and only grew stronger when the jewel was destroyed"

"This darkness" Juntao stated to confirm my thoughts and I nodded again in confirmation

"You only have part of a soul then?" Shippo questioned and I shook my head

"No, her soul was combined with something new ensuring that the fate of this soul would be to fix what Midoriko had caused" I whispered looking at Kagome knowing I had left this part out "I am told that each god, the creators if you will, decided to add a piece of each of their own aspects into the soul"

"It doesn't explain what happened" Kagome said in confusion looking at me

"No one born in this world can wield that provided by the gods" I said softly looking at Inuyasha "I had to die for that part of my soul to come forth and reveal my true self, only by entering the realm of the gods could they complete what they started when they created my soul"

"That explains the change in your aura and your gold instead of pink symbol on your forehead" Miroku said wisely "Are you a god?"

"Not that I am aware of" I said honestly looking at Sesshomaru who was attempting to absorb this information and I hoped that this didn't change anything

"What else did you learn?" Sesshomaru questioned seriously

"I asked what I was, and I was told Balance, I am unaware of what the means yet and she would not give me more information. I was told that I had to learn it on my own" I said honestly fearing that he wouldn't want me anymore

"It changes nothing Koi" He whispered lowly sensing my worries causing me to relax

"Do you still hold your spiritual powers?" Kagome questioned softly, and I nodded in confirmation

"I haven't lost anything just gained is what I was told. I am not sure on what I had gained yet, I know that I have new powers that I will have to train. My spiritual powers are a lot stronger now that I fully accepted them as part of me" I explained with a shrug of the shoulders "I was told they aren't even aware of what I would gain when my seal was broken. I feel stronger and the only other change I noticed that my stars on my forehead are now gold"

"So, you managed to confuse the gods?" Kagome said with amusement causing me to laugh

"I guess I did" I said honestly relaxing at how well this information was accepted by the others

I yawned looking at Sesshomaru "Can we go to the study? I am sure we have plenty of papers to sort through" I questioned wanting to be alone with him

He nodded standing from the table assisting me to my feet and placed a hand on my back as we walked to his study. I wanted nothing more then to lean into him and go back to bed but that would have to wait. He put his duties on hold long enough while I was recovering, and I would assist him with catching up. I enjoyed helping him with the paperwork and keeping him company was just a bonus to doing it. I sat on the couch quickly going through the paperwork taking care of the not as important ones as he trusted me to do so.

"You are an amazing Lord" I said honestly after he finished signing new orders to assist with a farming town was recently almost destroyed by the enemy

"you are going to be the perfect Lady of the West" He said looking at me with a smile before coming close to me "It is something I never knew thought I wanted, to have someone assist me with running the West as you have"

"Most don't do that" I stated in confusion and he shook his head "What do they do then?"

"My mother was pampered and would throw parties. Most lords choose a mate to just produce an heir" He explained, and I nodded in understanding, that was not unheard of

"You will continue to let me help you though if we get mated" I said softly, and he nodded in confirmation causing me to relax "I am glad, because I couldn't handle that. I need to help and do something, sitting around doing nothing is not really something I can do without going insane"

"I am aware and if you were such I would not hold the affection for you that I do, I am rather attracted to the knowledge you hold and feel disgust for the demonesses of the court or nobles" He said honestly causing me to smile in amusement

"I guess it is a good thing that I am here then" I whispered leaning towards him

"Indeed" He replied with a smirk before leaning in to kiss me soundly leaving me slightly breathless, god he knew how to kiss

"Back to work" I said pushing his chest when he pulled back causing him to smirk "We need to finish this and got over plans for the ceremony"

"Very well" He said with a sigh pulling away to return to work

I watched him for a moment with a smile before returning to my own. I went about finishing sorting the papers before beginning to read the information that Sesshomaru gave me on the ceremony again. I knew that Kagome wanted to have a few things changed so I began making a list to see what we could do. I knew the digest thing was ensuring that she was able to wear a wedding dress and I was able to ensure she got her first dance.

"Sesshomaru" I said looking at him "Do you think if I drew up a design for your seamstress she would be able to make a wedding dress?"

"She is aware of how to make them already" He said in confusion and I smiled in amusement

"Our time has a different style, Kagome wanted the style of formal dresses from our time for her woman party. So, Rin, Sango, and myself will be wearing dressing as well" I explained, and he nodded still confused "I am much more comfortable in it"

"Oh" He said in amusement looking me in the eyes "I rather enjoy when you are in a formal kimono"

"I can assure you then that you will adore my dress" I whispered surprised at the seductive sound coming forth

Sesshomaru caught on quickly and nodded "Very well, just have someone lead you there when you have the drawings and she will make them for you" Sesshomaru said with a glint of anticipation

I nodded relieved making a note next to it on the list looking at the next tasks "Anyway you can have rings made?" I questioned causing him to become confused again "It is a sign of marriage; the ring will be placed on their left hand as a sign of commitment. Humans of our time normally get engagement rings"

"This common for all humans of your time?" He questioned with interesting and I chuckled

"Maybe, not really sure" I said honestly glancing at him "Most do where them, it shows that they are taken but many people have affairs. I guess for my I am not so traditional. You know you could just ask my preferences"

Sesshomaru nodded "Very well" He mumbled before looking at me "You do not appear to care a ceremony of your own"

"It isn't important to me" I said honestly causing him to frown "The ceremony is for others is what I have always believed, a celebration to enjoy. I don't put much thought into it because I care about the forever aspect. I am sure should it come down to our mating ceremony, I will enjoy it since it will be real"

He smiled in relief and I stood walking over to him sitting on the edge of his desk. I smiled touching his cheek as he leaned into my touch. I leaned into him and kissed him gently attempting to convey what I felt. He was the one my heart and soul had chosen, that he was my forever already. I pulled back after a few moments taken back by the softness in his eyes, shining with happiness just for me. He didn't need to show emotion on his face, his eyes always told me everything I needed to know.

"That is real, this is real" I whispered softly looking into those golden eyes "I don't need to fantasize about it, you are better then anything my mind can imagine"

"Elessandria" He whispered with his eyes swimming with emotions not able to be put into words and I nodded in understanding

"I believe that you owe me a walk in the gardens" I said standing and holding out my hand smiling when he took it leading me towards the door

"Of course, milady" He said leading me to the garden, I enjoyed the simple action as I realized that I was quickly falling in love with the Western Lord.


	12. Chapter 12

{Chapter Twelve}

I smiled brightly as I directed the maids were to place the arrangements of light purple flowers where they needed to be around the large chamber room that was used for large gatherings, it was a ball room but was by far the most beautiful part of the palace except for the private gardens. Today was finally the day that Kagome had waited for, today she would become married and mated to Inuyasha. My job was to ensure that it went perfectly.

The ceremony room would remain the same as a traditional ceremony for a royal with the room bathed in the colors of the west. The only changes were that they would add the exchange of the rings and Miroku would perform the traditional wedding ceremony then the mating ceremony would begin. Sesshomaru had gained the rings made from Inuyasha's fang just as requested. Kagome would be wearing the wedding dress of her dreams.

She had been rather surprised that I remembered every detail of the dress, an elegant dress that was ivory with long sleeves with white floral design starting at the train encircling her perfectly with a sweet heart neck line. She would be wearing the dress throughout everything. Sango, Rin, and I were required to wear two separate outfits. For the ceremony, we would be wearing our officially western clothing in according to Sesshomaru's customs. They were beautifully made Kimonos that I couldn't hate no matter how I tried.

In according to the colors that Kagome had chosen three dresses were made for each of us to wear for the reception afterwards. They were each separate design made to match the outfits that our counterparts were wearing for the evening. All three colors were of course involved with the colors of the wedding. Rin would be wearing a dark blue flowing gown that had a modest neck line with silver floral designs along her waist to match Shippo's formal outfit. Sango was in the light purple dress that was made of lace and modest but suited her perfectly to match Miroku. I would be wearing a gown that was fitting at the top flowing out with flared sleeves in an emerald green with a detailed design in light gold and silver to match my escort for the evening, Lord Sesshomaru.

I finished directing the maid quickly going to check on the maids setting up the guest wings to the palace. Several people, leaders of the other nations and towns within the west were coming to the royal wedding. I needed to ensure that everything was perfect for their arrival today. They would be staying until the war conference the following week, my idea to ensure there was no talk about it on Kagome and Inuyasha's day. After checking with them happy to find that everything was being done on schedule I went to the kitchens to check with Jobe who assured me that everything would be ready in time. Including another addition, a wedding cake that Kagome had chosen.

Trusting him to get all the food completed for the reception in time I set off quickly to check the anchors one last time. Another precaution to ensure their day was perfect was the barriers were set up all around the palace to protect the pack just in case anyone attending was a threat. I had spent a lot of time setting up barriers many miles away from the palace as well, I would have done it over the entire west if Sesshomaru hadn't managed to talk me out of it. I was going a little overboard on protections, but this way the western soldiers were able to attend as well, which they appreciated greatly according to Juntao.

I went back to my room to get ready quickly and looking at myself happily as not a hair was out of place. I left it down having curled it the night before with some ribbons and pinned with golden pins that matched my dress that Sesshomaru had made for me. The hair would flow with both of my outfits I would be wearing this evening. Feeling confident I was finished I left my room quickly to go to find Kagome. I smiled entering the room where Kagome was preparing for her big day. Rin and Sango were already ready to go looking beautiful in their kimonos assisting Kagome putting the final touches on her hair and makeup. I felt my eyes tear up at the sight of her, she was getting her happily ever after.

"You look beautiful" I whispered in awe causing her to blush

"Is everything going okay?" She questioned worriedly, and I nodded in confirmation

"Everyone is arriving and getting settled, nothing will happen. This is your day and I will ensure it will be perfect, Sesshomaru and I will ensure it" I said with conviction knowing that Sesshomaru was greeting everyone with Inuyasha

"Okay" Kagome said taking a breath before smiling at me "You look really amazing in that"

"Thank you" I said as a soft knock was hear at the door and Rain entered looking at us brightly

"The ceremony is preparing to begin" Rain informed, and I nodded in thanks

"Thank you, Rain, we will be ready shortly" I said with a smile looking at Kagome "There is still something I need to do"

"Of course, Milady, I shall inform Lord Sesshomaru" She said bowing to me before leaving quickly as Kagome looked at me in confusion

"I have something you need" I said with a smile revealing a box and handing it to her "You don't think I would have forgotten this"

Kagome gasped in shock as she opened it taking out a blue sapphire bracelet "Something new and something blue" I whispered as she looked at me with tears "Something old and something borrow"

Kagome smiled taking out two dog tags that were not on their chain "Ellie" She whispered with wide eyes looking at me "Your dog tags"

"Of course, it is something borrowed and something old" I said taking them and tucking them into the pocket on the inside of her dress that was made for them "They have never been used for a greater purpose"

"Ellie" Kagome said throwing her arms around me "I couldn't have done this without you, thank you so much"

"There is no place I would rather be" I whispered hugging her tightly before standing holding out my hand "Let's go get you married to your true love"

Kagome smiled accepting my hand and I knew without a doubt that it would be a magically evening. Kagome happily allowed me to lead her to the door. Rin and Sango entered separately ahead of me as the doors opened. I smiled at Kagome letting go of her hand allowing Juntao to take it from here. I turned and walked around the frame through the door walking as elegantly as I could smiling at Inuyasha before looking at Sesshomaru looking like a god with a stunned look in his eyes showing that he was taken by surprise at my appearance. I took my place turning as Kagome entered the doors, all eyes on her as she deserved.

I felt my eyes tears up as Miroku stepped forward as Kagome reached the end of the isle "Who gives this woman?" He questioned softly as I took Kagome's left hand smiling at her

"I, Lady Elessandria, does" I said softly feeling seeing Miroku nod and placed her left hand in Inuyasha who still looked a little stunned "Take good care of her Inuyasha" I whispered as he smiled to assure me

I stepped back feeling every single emotion possible as I watch the ceremony occur. Kagome smiled happily when they exchanged the rings and Miroku announced them. Sesshomaru stepped forward giving his formal blessing and announced his approval of his brother choice for mate. Inuyasha smiled as Kagome tilted her head to the side revealing her neck and with a few whispered words he bit her gently causing their auras to wrap around each other in the first step of the mark. I smiled as the wound healed quickly revealing a pale mark that wouldn't be permanent until this evening, that wasn't something I wanted to think about.

I smiled as Sesshomaru held out an arm for me after they left the room and he directed evening to the reception hall. We walked out of the hall side by side after the newlyweds. I ignored in curiosity of the others as well as the jealously that swelled from our guests. I knew that it would happen, after all Sesshomaru was the Lord of the West and many demonesses wanted to be his mated.

"I will see you outside the reception hall" I said with a smile looking at him brightly

"Very well, if I must" He said before leaning closely to me "You look very beautiful milady"

"You look very handsome my lord" I said with a smirk before turning to quickly changed

~Sesshomaru's point of view~

I waited impatiently outside of the reception hall with the others for the woman to finish getting ready. I had greeted the other Lords as the entered the hall with their mates and to my disgust their families, daughters that were unaware that I had already chosen my mate and wished to do so. I turned feeling her approaching quickly as the others arrived causing wide eyes at their dresses, they were very different to those of these lands. I felt all breath leave me as she turned the corner.

She looked like a goddess as she glowed in happiness with her dress and hair moving with every step. The dress hugged her perfectly in a deep green showing off those perfect curves and enhanced her neck line revealing her chest slightly but enough to make it tantalize. The dress was still respectable but suited her so perfectly. I took in every detail on the dress as it drew my complete attention, she was the most beautiful creature I had ever seen. She smiled at me brightly and I couldn't help but return it.

"There are no words" I whispered into her ear softly pulling back and capturing those perfect lips

I felt her gasp against my kiss as I deepened it and shuttered as she returned it with the same amount of force. I pulled back breathing heavily leaning my head on her forehead. I wanted nothing more then to take her away from here, something so perfect shouldn't grace others with her presence. I breathed in her scent deeply relaxing at her scent and with much trouble pushed aside the urges I was feeling hearing the others being introduced.

"Lord Sesshomaru and Lady Elessandria of the West" Juntao announced as she wrapped her arm around mine allowing me to escort her through the doors with all eyes on us

I knew what Juntao had done with his announcement, he clearly showed everyone in attendance that he already accepted Elessandria as the Lady of the West and that she was my choice. Several were curious, many were overjoyed, some were surprised, and to my own surprise very few were enraged. I knew that she was aware of it as well, but I was impressed that she didn't show any sign of it, she didn't falter. She was perfect in every single way.

We took our places at the front of the hall as my brother and his new mate entered the room. They approached us with the guests bowing in a show of respect. My brother stood before my announcing that reception to begin and he had that everyone in attendance would enjoy the occasion as much as they were and thanked them for coming. The maids quickly went about bringing out trays of food that Elessandria had selected for both humans and demons. It was then I noticed how she had put everything together and how magically it looked, I wondered if she would put the same effort to our own mating ceremony.

"it is a joyous occasion Lord Sesshomaru" Lord Kimura from the North said approaching with the Southern Lord with their mates

"Indeed" I confirmed pulling Elessandria closer to me "Lady Elessandria, these are the Northern Lord Kimura and his mate Lady Hikari as well as the Southern Lord Obato and his mate Lady Sakura. This is Lady Elessandria, the future Lady of the West"

"I am pleased to meet you" Elessandria said brightly not bowing as she was beneath no one here "I trust you are enjoying the occasion as well"

"It is rather unique" Obato said with a nod before looking at me "It is a welcome occasion in such dark times"

"It was wise of you to set up the conference while everyone was already in attendance" Kimura said lowly and I nodded in agreement

"It was, this Sesshomaru thought so when Lady Elessandria suggested it" I responded with pride shocking the others "She will be attending as well"

"You allow her to assist with such?" Obato questioned in shock as the hand of his mate found his shoulder

"Dear, I do believe that from the rumors she is more then welcome" Sakura said brightly before looking at me seriously "I am glad to see that you have met your match Lord Sesshomaru and will look forward to another occasion of celebration"

I was surprised by her statement and nodded to her statement "Indeed" Kimura said brightly staring at me "It is a wise choice Lord Sesshomaru"

"Truly" Hikari said looking at Elessandria with a smile "I must know more about these clothes as well, I do not believe that I have seen anything quite like it"

"I agree" Sakura said happily before smiling at her "I believe this week we will find time to discuss such things"

"Of course, I will look forward to it" Elessandria said with a smile "I would enjoy that"

"Come, let's enjoy the reception" Obato said with a chuckle seeing how this conversation would go

I nodded as they went about the room to enjoy the party surprised that the other nations had just approved of my match whether she knew it or not. The approval was not necessary, but they provided it all the same and in doing so offered the allegiance to her as well. I saw her smile brightly relaxing slightly and I knew she was aware of what had just occurred as well. I placed a hand on her back and she allowed me to lead her around the around.

I watched her come alive as she talked over a variety of topics with the guests, she was quickly winning over any that would have doubted my choice. Kagome had happily introduced her to people she had invited from the time she searched for the jewel. The half demon healer, a bat half demon, Koga and his mate, a few human lords, and a few others that were all taken by her. She listened to the stories from their point of views in happiness, she was enjoying herself.

The reception had gone perfectly, and everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves. Elessandria spared no detail and it was quickly known. A few demonesses had attempted to approach me, most being deterred by the constant presence at kept at my side and others quickly learning that it would never happen. Kagome and Inuyasha were enjoying themselves as well the rest of the pack. I found myself enjoying the peaceful occasion as well.

"There is one more surprise I have for Kagome" Elessandria said softly pulling away from my side "This is where I leave you"

I stared at her confused as she quickly departed grabbing a few people to go with her and disappeared behind a curtain that was covering one third of the hall, something I thought was done on purpose. I looked for Inuyasha to find he had also disappeared. Apparently, she had another surprise for Kagome.


	13. Chapter 13

{Chapter Thirteen}

~Elessandria's Point of View~

I smiled nervously at Inuyasha as we prepared for our last surprise. I had been preparing this in secret for weeks and spent all the free time I had training Juntao as well as three of Sango's children to play instruments as well as teaching Inuyasha ball room dancing knowing that every single girl wanted a first dance. Sango's oldest boy had an amazing voice as well, while I would be singing at least the first song, he would be singing afterwards. It would be amusing to shock everyone here.

I took a breath grabbing my guitar and placing it around me. I put so much effort into making three guitars, a set of drums, a piano, and a flute. They looked at me like I was crazy when I asked them but quickly learned to love it. To my own surprise, it was like they were meant to do this. I looked at Inuyasha and nodded as he pulled open the curtains revealing a dance floor and us. I pushed my Ki to my throat since I didn't have a microphone while Inuyasha continued to be hidden.

"Where Kagome and I are from there is a tradition that most dream of since they are children" I said as everyone looked at me confused while Kagome looked at me with tears in her eyes "The first dance between a Husband and a Wife"

"Ellie" She whispered with tears as I smiled at her and begun drumming the beginning cords to _"All of me"_ as Inuyasha stepped in front of Kagome bowing with an open hand stretched

"May I have this dance?" He questioned softly as Kagome nodded accepting it with a bright smile her aura humming with happiness as I began to sing softly with the others playing

 _What would I do without your smart mouth? Drawing me in and you kicking me out. You got my head spinning, no kidding, I can't pin you down_

I watched as Inuyasha lead Kagome through a few steps and the look of surprise on her face that he knew what to do. I smiled watching the newlyweds continuing to sing as I glanced at Sesshomaru who looked at me in complete awe. I had never sung in the palace before.

 _What's going on in that beautiful mind? I'm on your magical mystery ride. And I'm so dizzy, don't know what hit me, but I'll be alright_

I almost chuckled as Shippo stuttered to request Rin to dance the same way that Inuyasha did. To my amusement Miroku followed suit with Sango who blushed deeply, still after all the time they had been together. I watched as they picked up the steps easily.

 _My head is under water but I'm breathing fine, You're crazy and I'm out of my mind. Cause all of me loves all of you, love your curves and all your edges, all your perfect imperfections_

I relaxed when the others begun to join in feeling that happiness over learning the unique step of the reception. I was happy that the woman seemed happy with it and knew that most the males were amused over it. I looked at Sesshomaru again wondering what it would be like to do the same, would he dance?

 _Give your all to me, I'll give my all to you, You're my end and my beginning. Even when I lose I'm winning. Cause I give you all, all of me and you give me all, all of you_

I kept as calm as I could when a demoness approached him. I fought to continue singing as he glared at her and forcefully sent her away. I almost chuckled at the glare she sent my way as Sesshomaru continued to stare at me watching me closely

 _How many times do I have to tell you? Even when you're crying you're beautiful too. The world is beating you down, I'm around through every move_

I closed my eyes briefly feeling all the emotions in the room but most of all the overwhelming love that Inuyasha and Kagome shared. It was truly amazing that these two found each and had overcome so much. I was overwhelmed by the happiness and felt my own eyes tearing up.

 _You're my downfall, you're my muse, my worst distraction, my rhythm and blues. I can't stop singing, it's ringing, in my head for you. My head is under water But I'm breathing fine. You're crazy and I'm out of my mind_

I sang feeling every single word deeply, I knew now without a doubt that I had fallen in love with Sesshomaru. It was so clear to me as I understood every single word completely and I stared at him with a bright smile finally understanding the one emotion from him that I could never understand.

 _Cause all of me Loves all of you. Love your curves and all your edges, all your perfect imperfections. Give your all to me I'll give my all to you, you're my end and my beginning. Even when I lose I'm winning. Cause I give you all of me and you give me all, all of you. Give me all of you._

I sang every single word with my own emotion conveying every word to Sesshomaru willing him to understand. I watched as his eyes softened and I knew he understood, this meant something to him. I was laying it all out there for him to read. He had me completely, without a doubt I belonged to him

 _Cards on the table, we're both showing hearts. Risking it all, though it's hard. Cause all of me Loves all of you. Love your curves and all your edges All your perfect imperfections._

I watched as his eyes showed every single emotion he felt for me. It was truly the most breathtaking thing as I knew that as much as I cared for him that I was returned tenfold, I was his forever and he had already made his choice.

 _Give your all to me I'll give my all to you. You're my end and my beginning. Even when I lose I'm winning. Cause I give you all of me. And you give me all of you I give you all, all of me and you give me all, all of you_

I blew out a breath after singing the last word as Inuyasha bowed to Kagome and she laughed loudly overwhelmed with happiness. I motioned with my hand for Sango's oldest to step forward with his guitar and set mine aside. I listened as he began the cords to "I do" and relaxed seeing that everyone had taken rather quickly to the idea of dancing. I looked at Kagome nodding when she mouthed thank you at me, I would still do anything for my best friend.

"Milady" Sesshomaru said with a bow holding at him hand "Would you care to dance?"

I felt all breath leave me never expecting him to do this "Of course Milord" I said happily taking his hand and allowing him to lead me to the floor

I nervously placed a hand on his hand my other finding his as he allowed me to lead him. I was taken by surprise at how fast he learned and began to lead me around. I laughed when he twirled me causing him to smirk in response. I felt him draw him close and his hand on the middle of my lower back, I shivered in response. The cloth that was thin and I could feel the heat, I longed for more.

I relaxed against him feeling as if everything was right in my world, no matter the darkness we face I was in his arms. I let the rest of the world fade away as we just dance as if we were the only two people in the world. I smiled at him and leaned into him, if it was inappropriate then no one said anyone and Sesshomaru didn't seem to mind. I enjoyed listening to his heart beat among the music.

"I love you" I whispered lowly as he paused slightly hearing it before continuing to dance but pulling away to look at me searching "I love you more than I thought possible"

"Kio" He said softly looking at me trying to convey that which he couldn't put into words

"I know" I said honestly, and he relaxed pulling me close again

I knew that this night was magical, and I knew that I didn't want it to end. It was a beautiful wedding reception, and everything went according to plan. Everyone enjoyed themselves and said so repeatedly. Towards the end many sought me out to state it was the best mating reception they had been to and asked many questions on what things I done. It was clear that the parties in the West would be much bigger then before and that other nations would adapt a few things of their own. I was happy that the dresses were a hit and most the ladies were awe over the option of wearing the more comfortable outfits.

I smiled at Sesshomaru as he took my hand in relief that everyone had departed or went to their rooms, their part was done for the evening. I felt him begin to lead me towards my room and I took a breath gathering the courage knowing what I truly wanted.

~Sesshomaru's point of view~

I relaxed leading Elessandria towards her room walking slowly not wishing for this evening to end. The moment she started singing I wished for nothing more than a moment alone with her. This evening had been full of surprises from the sweet voice as she sang to the dress she had designed for the evening, the most shocking was hearing her say that she loved me. Holding her in my arms and dancing with her had been the most enchanting experience, all I wanted to do was be consumed by her.

"Sesshomaru" She whispered pulling me out of my thoughts as I looked at her "I want to see your room"

I paused at the statement wondering if she knew what she was asking of me and I looked into her eyes finding they lit with fire, she knew what she was asking, and she was ready. I pulled her closed and kissed her deeply knowing that I didn't have to hold back any longer. I pulled back searching for any doubt and finding none picked her up into my arms.

"In a hurry" She said in amusement and I nodded in confirmation taking off towards my room

"This Sesshomaru finds this dress seductive and has been thinking of you all night" I said honestly knowing that all I wanted to do was take it off all evening

I entered my room and kissed her deeply before allowing her back to her feet. She smiled up on me before turning away from me "Can you unlace this please?" She whispered glancing over her shoulder moving her long hair to the side

I nodded running my hand gently down her back enjoying her shiver in respond until I found the bow tied quickly untangling them. I frowned when she stepped away from me quickly and turned to me looking at me. I was shocked when she slipped the fabric off her shoulders allowing it to fall like silk from her body. I swallowed thickly at the sight of her before me taking in every curve bare before me. I marveled at the binding that covered her chest and the strange underwear she worn that covered just enough to make my mouth water, it was the most seductive article of clothing I had ever seen.

"You are perfect" I whispered in awe stepping forward as she blushes and laid my hand on her shoulder gently running my fingers down her arm "So perfect"

I paused as her hands pressed on my chest and looked at her worried that this was too much for her surprised to find her biting her lip. I felt her hands move to untie me and allowed her to do so at her pace. I growled lowly as the fabric fell reveal my bare chest and the smell of her arousal overwhelmed me. I closed my eyes she laid a hand flat on my chest running it down painfully slow, her touch was heaven. My eyes flew open when her fingers found the top of my Hakama.

"El" I growled out hearing my voice thick with arousal as she looked at me with trust

I picked her up and quickly set her on the bed hovering over her then kissed her quickly. I pulled back kissing down to her neck savoring the spot that I would bite when she would become my mate. I listened as she moans lowly under the sound, highly receptive to my touch. I smiled against her skin as I kissed down to her chest and licked the skin of her chest that was revealed to me allowing my claws to cut the fabric to reveal the perfect chest that rose and fell as she breathed heavy.

"You are so beautiful" I whispered in her ear as my hands moved lower feeling her tremble slightly and I moaned when my fingers felt she was already wet for me "So beautiful"

I pulled back cutting the fabric with my claws before continuing to run my hand down her long legs taking in the image of an angel laying bare for me, just for me. I looked at her eyes staring at me clouded with lust but showing nothing but complete trust in me. I leaned down breathing in the mouthing watering scent of her essence and looked into her eyes before licking her core swiftly closing my eyes savoring the taste as she bucked letting out a moan, god she tasted like sunlight.

I continued savoring her taste holding her in place as she moaned loudly and squirmed as I pushed a finger into her, she was extremely tight. I continued the action groaning as she tightened around my finger before I added another one trying to prepare her for me. I could feel her coming apart from what I was doing to her body and enjoyed every single soul coming from her mouth. I held her steady as she threw her head back letting out a silent scream and gripped the sheets tightly as I lapped her as she came for the first time tonight. I stood quickly removed the rest of my clothing while she was trying to regain her senses and resettled between her legs.

I waited until her eyes focused on my own and she smiled showing that she was ready. I slowly pushed until her grinding my teeth at the overwhelming desire to just slam into her with how amazing she felt around me. I let out at breath as I was fully in her laying my head on her shoulder waiting painfully for her to adjust to me. I felt her wrap her legs around me tightly and rose my head to have her pull me against her lips kissing me deeply. I slowly pulled back and pushed back in relishing in the feeling of being complete as she responded in kind. I pulled back bracing my hands and moved harder this time causing her to fingers dug into my back.

I began to move watching her for any signs that her human body could not take it surprised that the faster I moved the more she enjoyed it. I pulled back on my knees holding her up as I pounded into her with wild abandon savoring every moan and reaction my angel was giving me. I was entranced by the image of her breasts bouncing under the force of me entering her and my claws dug into her hips. I moaned as she tightened around me and I could feel her willing me to come with her.

I leaned down kissing her deeply pulling back to stare into her eyes as she came again and my own followed. I dropped my head and kissed her neck breathing heavy listening to the sound of her pounding heart for a few moments before pulling out of her feeling the immediately loss. I moved to lay next to her and kissed her deeply before my tail wrapped around her and I pulled her close. I listened as she fell asleep in my arms for a few moments before peaceful sleep claimed me as I held my angel in my arms.


	14. Chapter 14

{Chapter Fourteen}

~Elessandria's point of view~

I smiled as I felt his lips on my own waking me from sleep, god he was perfect, and I loved him more than anything in the world. Last night had been amazing and repeated often, she had started it after about an hour of sleep she awoke ready for more much to his surprise. Each time was as amazing as the time before, he was skilled in ways I didn't even think was possible. I have never felt so alive as I did when I caved to his touch. It's been a week since I caved to my desire for him and I knew that I didn't regret the decision.

"Morning" I whispered against his lips feeling him smirk

"Indeed" He said hotly as I moaned deeply as he slid into me easily, I would never tire of this

I arched me to meet his hard-thrust shivering at the feeling of his skin on my own. He was everywhere, he had taken over my body and my senses. There was nothing so magically and all-consuming as him. I cursed seeing stars when he shifted his angle hitting just the right spot. He held nothing back as he growled and moaned against my neck. Before I knew it, I came violently causing my vision to blur and my head to become dizzy, his growl confirmed that he had come as well.

"You are going to be the death of me" I said with a laugh sitting up from the bed looking at him smirk in response "I love you"

"I love you Kio" He whispered taking me by surprise hearing him say the words and I smiled brightly

"I need a bath" I said with a smile standing from the bed trying to steady my legs

I looked back when I made it to the door to see him frowning looking at me "You care to join me?" I questioned squeaking when he was out of the bed, picking me up, and rushing to the bathing chamber attached to his room in seconds

"Bathing is something mates often do together" Sesshomaru said lowing us into the water and I looked at his curios about it "Allow me to wash you?"

"Of course, I would like that" I said with a smile and laughing as he body relaxed immediately, it always shocked me that he seemed to worry about these things. It honestly made me feel special knowing he had never done this with someone else.

I shivered as he used his hands to lather my body with the soap washing me tenderly. I followed his lead surprised at the intimacy in the action, it was a sense of belonging somehow. I groaned when his hand moved to my core washing me. I moaned as I was suddenly lifted, and I wrapped my legs around his waist as he lowered me on his sliding back into me. As sore as I was, it still felt incredible moving with him. He was gentler this time allowing me to take control. It was over quicker than I thought possible and it if wasn't for his steady hands then I would have fallen into the water.

He washed my hair and my body again gently as I did the same for him. After we had finished he assisted me out of the bath and went over to the second wardrobe in his room surprising me when it turned out to be filled with Kimonos.

"I had these made for you in preparation for after we mated" He stated, and I looked at him with wide eyes

"You already did this? You were so sure that I am the one you want to mate?" I questioned in awe over the information and he nodded "These are beautiful"

The Kimonos were more elaborate than the one made for me when I first arrived in the palace months ago. There was a variety of shades and colors along with many different floral designs. I touched the fabric amazed at the silky and lightweight material. I looked to find there were new training outfits for me.

"They are nothing compared to your beauty but are worthy of the Lady of the West" He said behind me as I took everything in "Is it to your liking?"

"Oh god, these are amazing and too much, but I love them. Thank you Sesshomaru" I said honestly kissing him gently before grabbing a light green Kimono from the wardrobe.

"Allow me" Sesshomaru said taking it from me and I nodded already worried about the multiple ties they seemed to have

I watched as Sesshomaru layered it properly and tied it closely to ensure I would know how to do so in the future. When he disrobed to dress I looked around the room for the first time. It was twice the size of my own room and were decorated in the colors of the west. The bed was larger and higher off the floor. I took notice of the newer furniture that had been added that weren't discolored with age, it was things he had made for me. I smiled at him in realization.

"I love you" I whispered as he approached me, and he smiled kissing me gently

"Come Milady" He said holding out his hand for me to take and I took it without thought knowing that the responsibilities were waiting on us

I smiled as we walked to main room where the Lords were gathering for the discussion on the war. It appeared that it was not normal for the Lady of the lands to attend as well. I was just thankful that Sesshomaru considered me an equal and would not attempt to cage me. I smiled at the lords as I entered the room and the Generals as well. I followed Sesshomaru's lead as he directed me to sit next to him with Juntao on the other side of me. I wasn't just his future mate but the Ally of the West.

I listened closely to the reports from everyone that had gathered feeling sadness for everything they had faced so far. There were several human lords I had not met formally as well as lower demon lords of smaller areas, including the Dragon Lord and the Panther Leader. Inuyasha and Kagome were there as well. I frowned as they started fighting among each other over things from the past. Some refusing to aid demons and others holding judgement for past actions, such as the dragon's hate for the West.

"Enough" I said rising from my seat slamming my hand into the table stunning the room "You bicker while a threat marches on to destroy everything. I do mean everything. You sit here or stay behind an army while your people are threatened or killed. You let these past actions overcome you when the very fate of each of you depends on winning this war"

"What would a human woman know of this?" Rikosu, the dragon lord, sneered causing me to glare at him

"I have seen more then my share of war, I have seen enough innocent blood spilled to last a thousand years. I tire of seeing it all again, hearing you speak of the losing that have been endured while we fight like each of us is new to this. We aren't, all of us in this room are being depended on. If I must fight on my own, I will. If the west will fight alone, I will stand with them. I know what happens when people turn on each other in times of war, I know that is not our blood but the innocent's blood that is spilled" I said seriously my voice steady all my emotion shining in my eyes for each of them to see "I cannot and will not allow that to happen"

"Lady Elessandria is correct" Sesshomaru said seriously standing as well "We have summoned each of you to provide input, to share information so a united army could be brought against this enemy"

"Fallen for a human just like your father I see" Rikosu sneered causing him to growl as I placed on hand on his arm

"Do not insult my Lord" I said summoning my power taking him by surprise "Do not test me on my oath, my creed will not allow it and you will not survive. If you cannot accept the past, then leave accepting the future you create for your kingdom without aid provided to you"

"I agree with Lady Elessandria, perhaps you should depart" Lord Kimura said seriously before glancing at me with pride

"Disgusting" Rikosu said pushing from his seat giving us a glare before leaving

"Juntao" Sesshomaru said seriously as Juntao nodded standing to follow him out of the western lands "Now we may continue"

I am not sure if it was my statements or the fight with the dragon, but the meeting went smoothly from there. I could see the respect shining in many eyes and the awe that the humans held. I offered my input on several battle arrangement and pointed out complications as they came out. In the end it appeared to be a good thing as we had a clear-cut plan. The human lords would send soldiers to train with each demon army and would be led by Sango and Miroku or Inuyasha and Kagome. The demons would be led by the Four main lords hitting the east by the three sides. The panthers would be aiding the West. It would take at least a month to prepare to depart and an unknown amount of time to reach the Eastern Palace.

Each army would spill into three to alternate in battle to cut down on the loss of life. There would also be medical camps set up with both demon and human healers at each border for wounded. I would provide each lord with seals for barriers to protect their homeland and soldiers would be stationed at all the villages as well. No one would be unaffected by this war and no one would not be involved, except for the dragons. Harvest would be pushed up and ensure everyone had enough food available.

"I am sorry if I overstepped" I whispered to Sesshomaru as he led me to our chambers at the end of the day

"I am proud of you Kio" He said turning me to face him and kissing me breathless before pulling back "You were perfect"

"I love you" I said kissing him gently as he picked me up "I couldn't bare if something happened to you"

"I am well aware" He said with a smirk causing me to glare at him "What is a creed?"

"My creed is an oath I took with I enlisted, it becomes your life" I explained softly recalling that moment so long ago that happened

He nodded not expecting me to continue as a happy laugh caught our attention. From my position in his arms I could see Rin laughing as Shippo twirled her around. I looked up at my mate to be to find his soft eyes looking at them.

"He is good for her" I whispered catching his attention "He loves her"

"I am aware" Sesshomaru whispered shocking me slightly "I have been waiting for him to gain the courage to request permission"

"You would grant it?" I questioned and he gave him a small smile

"I would never deny anything that make her happy, he is who makes her happy" Sesshomaru explained glancing of them once more before continuing to our room

"How is it that you came to have her in your life?" I questioned not knowing the full story

"After Inuyasha took my arm, she found me injured in the woods and despite not needing it she continued to come offering food or water with a smile" Sesshomaru explained causing my eyes to widen not aware that he lost an arm before "When I recovered my strength, I came across the scent of her blood. She had been killed by wolves. I was disturbed by the sight and used Tenseiga for the first time to bring her back to life"

"That is amazing, I never knew" I said in awe kissing his cheek "You are by far the most intriguing person I have ever met"

"I have to disagree" Sesshomaru said with a smirk "None has held my attention as you have"

"Let's agree to disagree" I said with a laugh laying my head on his shoulder

"Hn" He muttered before kissing my forehead entering our chambers

I smiled as he set me down on the cushions by the fire as if I was made of glass before taking a seat next to me close enough, I could feel his body heat. I was amazed not for the first time that I was courting this male, this perfect demon. I marveled at the strangeness that had become my life these last few months. I couldn't believe that I had finally found a place to belong.

In my time, my powers were hidden and no matter what I did I was always the outsider. I knew that I wasn't made for that world but this one. I was made to stand in this war and spend an eternity at this demon's side. I was content, more then content, with that. I don't think I would ever tire of this man, this gentle yet strong man. I recalled the statement from when I first got here, about the Beast. It was true in many ways; this male was my beast and I could not be happier.

"What are you thinking about?" He questioned looking at me with the deep golden eyes

"I was thinking about Beauty and the Beast" I explained causing him to become confused "It's a fairy tale, about a beast who is really a prince. Kagome and I commented on it many months ago. You are like the Beast"

"Beast?" He commented with a smirk causing me to laugh, of course a male would take it that way

"That too" I said in amusement kissing him gently pulling back to smile "I mean that you are always more then you appear to be, strong and fierce yet kind and gentle with those you love"

"What of Beauty?" He said after a moment with eyes shining

"She falls deeply and madly in love with him" I responded as he eyes shined with happiness

Before I knew it he was on top of me kissing me deeply stealing my breath away. Everything was him, everything around me was completely him. I was drowning in his taste, his smell, his touch, and his warmth. I gasp for air drawing in deep breaths as he worshipped my neck, the spot that he would one day mark me as his mate. I shivered feeling his hands start to remove my clothing before sweet bliss took me over and over again as he worshipped me showing me how much I meant to him.

I didn't need words, I knew without a doubt this man loved me deeply and would never stop. You would feel it in the gently was he touched me. You could see it shining in those golden eyes. You could hear it in the sweet whisper of Koi.

I adored him

I loved him

I cherished him

Somehow, this male thought I was his equal


End file.
